The Darkness Inside me
by SurrieTheYaoiQueen
Summary: (After Jak X) Something is amiss in Haven city. Torn has a "dark" secret and, upon finding it out, Jak's dark side does the unthinkable to our dear commander! And who are these strange men who are rallying metal heads? Jak will soon learn that Torn is not only the man he loves, but also the only one who can save them this time. (Jak/Torn, rape, gore, violence. I suck at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1 : Dark Desires

Surrie: Ok...my first Jak/Torn fanfic. It's gonna be awesome!

Torn: kill me now

Jak: B-but I like Jinx T_T

Torn: Yeah...and I already have to deal with Erol.

Surrie: SHADDUP! Anyways...enjoy. I do not own anything!  
_

" And that's all you need to know." Torn took his gaze away from the hero, Jak, and looked back at his maps. Jak nodded and said, " Ok...I'll get right on it Torn, Haven forest here I come." Daxter jumped on jak's shoulder and groaned, " Aw man...I hate the forest...too many ugly, stinky metal heads!" Jak laughed at his friend while Torn rolled his eyes.

Torn was about to say something when a familiar pain coursed through his brain. He groaned and held his head...he knew what was coming. Jak looked worried and approached the commander, " Torn you ok?" Torn growled, " I'm fine...just go." Jak moved to grab Torn's shoulders, but the brunette shrugged him off, " Get your ass out of here!"

" Ah come on Jak...Tattooed wonder is just on his period again." Daxter ducked the cup that torn threw at him and screamed, " AH! MALE PMS! Lets go Jak!" Jak laughed and ran to the door. As the door opened for him he looked at Torn again before leaving.

Torn sighed and walked over to a mirror, where a familiar face appeared. The face in the mirror looked like Torn, only the skin color was a sickly lavender and the hair was a ghostly white. The soulless black eyes peered at Torn as tight lips curled back into a smirk to show off sharp fangs. The face laughed, "So,once again you're keeping yourself from screaming 'TAKE ME' aren't you? I'll bet you wanted him to take you right there on the table." The face laughed and held its forehead with a clawed hand.

Torn rolled his eyes and said, " I have no feelings for Jak...and if I do that's only admiration. Besides Shade, even if I do like Jak...he won't like me back." Shade scoffed, " Why not? He broke up with that whiney mechanic girl keira already, He's ripe for the picking." Torn snickered and said, " Ripe for the picking? Who uses that term anymore? " He laughed as his dark side fumed.

Shade humped, " Hey don't blame me...the last time you let me out was 10 years ago...during the final dark eco injection...remember?" Torn stopped laughing and bit his bottom lip. He did remember. He remembered all 23 eco injections, he had been one of the only three who survived. " yes Shade...I remember all too well." He sighed softly and said, " Jak will be back from his mission soon, you have to go back in my mind."

Shade thought for a moment then said, " Ya know...I don't wanna." He disappeared and Torn's eyes widened, " N-NO! AHHHHH!" Torn held his head as he felt the burning feeling at the dark eco began morphing his body. He let out a blood-curdling scream as his nails and teeth grew longer and sharper. Horns sprouted from his head and curled back over his hair. His pupils grew until all the white parts of his eyes were gone.

He bent forward and held his stomach as 6 tentacles sprouted from his back, three on each side of his spine. The new Torn stood up strait and laughed in a grating voice, " I tire of your love games Torn...I'm going to take jak by force."

-outside the hideout-

Jak dropped Daxter off with Tess at the naughty Ottsel. He tiredly walked to the hideout and was about to enter when he heard a bloodcurdling scream, " Torn!" He raced inside and froze at the sight he saw. A monster was looking at him with a lustful grin on its face. The monster resembled Torn in so many ways, " T-torn?" The monster laughed, " Not really...he's here" He tapped his own forehead and said, " He was too weak to take what he wanted. But I'm not."

Surrie: Ok...tell me if you liked this and you want me to continue! I know this is short, BUT MORE IS TO COME!


	2. Chapter 2 : Seductive Succubus

Surrie: Ok! Next chapter.

Torn: oh joy...

Jak: AHHH! I'M GONNA GET RAPED!

Torn: not exactly...Surrie likes you as the seme and me as the uke. -_-

Jak:...AHHH! I'M GONNA RAPE!

Surrie: hehehe I own nothing! NOTHING I TELL YOU! Besides this cookie (holds up a cookie)  
_

Jak stood there staring at this...monster before him. He had literaly no words to say, sure this thing was scary, but it was strangely erotic. He just stood there with his mouth oppened as the creature giggled darkly, " What's the matter Jakie? Surprized? Did you honestly think ou were the ONLY one the Baron contorted with Dark eco?"

Jak's mouth closed and he growled, " Who the hell are you! Where's Torn?" The creature rolled its eyes and said, " You know, you're really dense." The creature's tentacles lashed out at Jak and pinned him to the wall. The creature swayed over to the captured hero and said, " By the ways...my name is Shade, I'm Torn's...darker half." He leaned in and whispered, " And you're my prey."

Jak's eyes went wide and he struggled, but Shade just laughed and pinned Jak down on a cot. Shade crawled on top of Jak and purred, " Now now...what should I do first?" Shade traced a long claw down the front of Jak's tunic, ripping it down the front, " I should probably undress you first." Shade pulled Jak's tunic off, along with his armor.

All that was left, was the hero's pants and underwear. Jak couldn't even move, this thing looked so much like Torn, it was taking a major effect on him. He always thought Torn was beautiful, sexy, and perfect, and now he was undressing him. Jak shook his head, but this wasn't Torn...it was his dark half, Shade was just like Dark. How would Torn feel?

Jak's pants and underwear went flying to the middle of the room and Jak felt a long, snake-like tongue wrap around his throbbing erection. Jak moaned and bit his lower lip to keep himself from making noise, but it was difficult. Jak shuddered, he could heard Shade's sucking sounds as he sucked on his dick. The wet-sounding slurps were breaking his grip on reality.

Shade gently cupped Jak's tight balls in his clawwed hand and squeezed them. Jak moaned loudly and thrusted up into Shade's mouth. Jak couldn't help it, he was too far gone to back down now. He wanted, no, needed to fuck Torn so badly, and Shade was the closest thing to Torn. He broke free of the tentacles and grabbed the dark entity.

Shade let out a shocked cry as the hero pushed his against the bed and ripped open his tunic. Shade's smirk returned, happy that his plan was working. Shade turned over on his stomach and tempted jak. Jak growled and ripped down Shade/Torn's pants, happy to see that he went commando. He spread Shade's ass and was about to put in a finger when the entity growled, " No! I don't need preparation...fuck me NOW!"

Jak gulped and lined his cock up to Shade's entrance. He thought one last time about how Torn would feel about this, before plunging into the paradise below him. Jak's moans of pleasure became louder than Shade's shreiks of raw pleasure. He rocked back and forth into the tight, hot cavern. This was wrong...so wrong, Jak kept reminding himself that, but he was overtakken by pleasure so thickly, that his mind was clouded.

jak felt the tight walls clamped around him, signalizing his orgasm. Jak thrusted deeply into the dark being before cumming deep inside him. He panted and slumped as Shade's breathing returned to normal and his body morphed back into Torn's body. The commander was unconscious, that made Jak feel better. However Jak's relief turned into horror when he saw the bedsheets under Torn stained with a puddle of blood from Torn's ass.

Jak pulled out and cleaned up Torn as best as he could. He redressed himself and put Torn in a different bed. He left the hideout quickly as tears stung his eyes, " What have I done?"  
_

Surrie: Sorry for the crappy sex scene...but I have no time. R&R Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3 : Captivating Consequences

Surrie: Okie dokie! Chapter three!

Torn: Haven't you put me through enough?

Jak: Hey what about me (pouts)]

Torn: WHAT ABOUT YOU? AT LEAST YOU WERE ON TOP! I WAS THE BITCH!

Jak:...point well-taken...

Surrie: grrrr shut up or I'm putting you both in a threesome with Krew

Jak & Torn: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

...

Torn's crystal blue eyes opened to see the ceiling of the hideout. He had a huge migraine and his body felt numb. He moved to sit up, but pain shot up his spine. He hissed and fell back on the bed, " God...Shade what happened last night?...Shade?" Torn rolled his eyes...great, now his dark side decided to shut up. Torn ignored the pain and sat up, the blanket pooled into his lap and Torn realized he was naked.

He cursed and looked around for his clothes, seeing them in a bundle beside the bed. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, " Must've been so tired I passed out here. But I don't remember taking off my clothes." Torn groaned and held his head as a few memories flashed before his eyes. He remembered Shade taking over his body...and that was it.

Torn grabbed his pants and pulled them on, he also pulled on his tunic and proceeded to strap on his armor and the sheaths for his guns and knife. As soon as that was done, Torn painfully stood up and took a step. " AHH!" Torn gripped the bed to keep himself from falling, " What the fuck?" His legs and back hurt like a bitch. Torn limped to his table and gripped it tightly for support. He rubbed his butt and groaned, " Did I get in a fight or something?"

To make his morning worse, as soon as his headache started going down-SLAM, " HEY TATTOOED WONDER! HOWZ ABOUT GIVIN US SOME ACTION?" Torn growled as his migraine came right back, only more intense. He held his head and barked, " Shut yer trap rat...I've got enough of a headache." He looked up and saw his favorite blonde hero...not looking at him? Jak was looking anywhere but Torn's face.

Jak bit his lip and looked at the table, Daxter, a wall, a floating speck of dust, anything but Torn. After what happened last night he couldn't look his friend in the eye. Torn sighed, " I have a new mission for you...a few of my scouts reported that the metal heads are stealing eco crystals in the forest, but something worse has happened, they reported figures in black cloaks trading the metal heads eco for the crystals." Torn was getting a little annoyed that Jak was trying to ignore him.

Jak listened to the mission, but he pretended to be more interested in Torn's maps. He wished he could do nothing but push the brunette against the wall and fuck him senseless, but Torn seemed ignorent to what really happened last night. Aside from all that, jak was in shock about Torn's secret; why didn't Torn tell him about his darker side? Shade said that the baron didn't only use Jak for eco experiments...did that mean that he did something to Torn too? But when, how and why?

Torn strode over to Jak and grabbed the hero's chin, tilting Jak's head up to face him, " You getting this Jak? Or are ya too interested in the maps?" Jak fought back a blush and felt his palms start sweating, Torn really was very pretty, soft hair, pale skin, nicely framed face, full lips, strait nose, but his eyes were the most striking thing about him. Jak had seen blue eyes before, but none as clear and crystal-like as Torn's. Torn was looking at him weirdly now and let go of his chin, " Why the fuck are you looking at me like you want to eat me?"

Jak gulped and cleared his throat before saying, " Well...y-you haven't really given us our breakfast money yet so I'm hungry." He licked his lips jokingly as Torn shook his head and softly smiled. Truth was that Jak did want to eat Torn...but in a different way. Torn snickered, " Alright...tell ya what...you finish the mission and come back in one peice, and I'll release you for your lunch break." Daxter whined, " hey that aint fair! Lunch is lunch...but breakfast is NOW!"

Torn growled then said, " You know, we could always eat you." He took out his knife for emphasis and Daxter shrieked, " AHHHH! JAK HE'S GOT A WEAPON! GET GOING!" Jak laughed and ran out of the hideout with the ottsel hanging on for dear life. Torn laughed to himself and put his knife back in its sheath.  
...

AT THE FOREST

...

Jak had finally arrived in the forest. He had the peacemaker all loaded up and ready to fire. He snuck under a few bushes and looked out, scanning the forest. about 20 feet from him were three huge metal heads, but next to them was a tall figure in a long, black, hooded cloak. Jak got as close as he could so he could hear what the figure was saying.

The figure spoke in a soft, yet masculine voice, " For five years you have suffered at the hand of Mar, but with our help and only ours, you will be able to eliminate him from the picture once and for all. The figure let the hood fall off his head to reveal the face of a middle-aged man who...looked exactly like Torn. Jak and Daxter's mouths dropped. The only differences were that man's brown hair was chest-length and held in a low ponytail.

He didn't have the facial tattoos that Torn had, and his eyes were a blood red. Also the man seemed more muscular than Torn. He walked forward amongst the metal heads and continued, " I know your pain, for my family has also been annoyed by the Mar clan. But no longer." The man held out his hand and a ball made of dark eco formed. Jak was astounded...no one could control dark eco THAT well! No one except...Jak's eyes widened and daxter whispered, " Jak...a-are you sure those dark makers were only those robot things on the dark maker ship?"

Jak gulped and said nothing...he wasn't sure what to say. Was that man a dark maker? Suddenly a black portal opened up on a rock near the metal heads and another hooded figure came though it. This one removed its hood and revealed a man looking to be in his early twenties. Again this boy looked like a younger version of Torn. The only differences was instead of brown dreadlocks, this boy had red dreadlocks like Ashelin, and instead of blue eyes he had violet eyes. The boy also had no marking like Torn, but he was shorter and thinner than Torn. The other figure laughing in a slightly hoarse and nasally voice, " Leader wants you to hurry up with the transformation, we have to get back."

Jak and Daxter looked at each other...transformation? The older man nodded and said, " I was getting to it. He stepped near the second boy and held out his hand towards the metal heads. He spoke a few words in the ancient precursian language and dark eco lightning flew out of his hands, zapping all three metal heads. The metal heads shrieked with pain and their bodies slowly began transforming.

They grew a foot taller and their skin turned black. Dark spikes shot out of their back and their claws grew long and black. Their teeth became longer and slime dripped from the fangs. Their bodies became more sleek and thinner than before and their tails had huge spiked encircling the ends. Finally six long dark tentacles shot out from their backs, twisting and swishing in the air. jak watched in horror as the already frightening metal heads became even more frightening.

The transformation finished and the dark eco dissapeared from the first man's hand. The brown haired man smiled then said, " Search for more crystals...we will be back soon." The metal heads dashed off in different directions. As soon as they were gone the younger man asked the older, " What about the Mar in the bushes?" Jak cursed...he had been found out. The older man scoffed, " You can do what you will to him." He went through the portal and said before it closed, " But don't kill him yet."

As soon as the brown haired man was gone. Jak jumped out of the bushes and aimed his gun at the red haired man. The redhead giggled, " So, what did ya think of my brother's trick?" Jak growled, " That was sickening...how the hell can you control dark eco like that?" The redhead laughed, " You should know...after all you've seen our work before...the satellites...the ship...the machines." Daxter gasped, " So you ARE a Darkmaker! I knew it!" The redhead growled, " Don't you DARE put us in that category...we are above the dark makers."

Jak shook his head, " Then what are you?" The redhead smirked and said, " We were before the Darkmakers...even before the Precursors. Those filthy ottsels lied to you when they said they were the most powerful beings in the universe. They barely even know the universe." Jak's head was spinning, " So wait...you're saying that the precursors DIDN'T create the universe?" The redhead rolled his eyes and said, " Geez...and I though I was dense...the precursors are just the caretakers for the universe...you know what...I've told you enough."

The redhead held out his hands and a dark light erupted from each hand to create a huge ringblade around the redhead. He spun the ring around his arms and waist before taking a stance, " Come at me!" Jak took out his gunstaff and shot at the redhead. The redhead, however, just blocked the bullets, " No no no...don't bring that gun to a fight with me...you will lose." The redhead dashed at Jak with the speed of light and slashed the ring at the hero. Jak managed to dodge just in time, but the redhead immediately sliced the blade down again, nicking Jak's shoulder.

Jak hissed as blood started to flow from his shoulder. The dark boy giggled and said, " Come on...is that all you can do?" he slashed at Jak again, " YOU'RE GONNA GET HUUUUURT!" Jak dodged and the redhead's blade bounced off the gun, making him loose his balance. Jak saw this opportunity to smash his gunstaff into the redhead's side. The redhead groaned in pain. Daxter yelled, " Jak! Do that again!" The redhead growled, " You're gonna pay!" He slashed at Jak again and Jak blocked again, striking the other boy in the stomach as soon as he lost his balance.

Jak did this a few more times until he finally brought the gunstaff down on the boy's head hard. The boy dropped his blade and held his head, and Jak grabbed the blade, pointing his gunstaff at the boy, but something happened that he didn't expect. Dark energy crackled around the boy and he screamed in rage as he hovered in the air and blasted sark energy at Jak, Jak dodged but the redhead dashed at him and stabbed his leg with a dark spike.

Jak screamed and kicked the redhead in the face, making him fly into a rock. Jak held his leg and felt blood run down it. The boy hit his head on the rock hard and the dark energy diminished. The boy got up and staggered towards Jak. Another portal opened and a deep, yet feminine voice barked, " THAT'S ENOUGH!" Another figure came out of teh portal and removed the hood.

As soon as the hood was removed, a waterfall of blood red hair cascaded down to the new man's waist. He also looked like Torn, only a bit more feminine and shorter. His blood red hair was held in a high ponytail and his eyes were a beautiful gold color. He had no marking like the other two boys, but he did have a long scar over his right eye. He ignored jak and growled at the redhead, " He is not our target at the moment...save your energy."

The redhead was about to retaliate but he shut his mouth and swayed to the other boy. The boy with the longer hair looked at Jak and said, " We'll see you again soon hero." They both went through the portal, then all was quiet. Jak stared at the rock as the portal closed. Blood was oozing from his shoulder and leg. Daxter nudged Jak and said quietly, " jak...buddy you ok?" Jak gulped and said, " N-not really...I-I gotta get back to th-the hideout."  
...

AT THE UNDERGROUND

...

Torn was getting pretty worried. Jak hadn't come back yet. Did he run into trouble? Was he ok? The suspense was killing Torn. He had went outside the hideout multiple time, aiming to go to the forest to help Jak, but he always went back thinking taht jak would be back any second. He was about to leave again when the doors opened and Jak limped in.

Torn turned around with a smile on his face that vanished as soon as he saw Jak was injured, " What happened?" Daxter got up on Torn's table and yelled, " Your stupid mission happened! That's what! We met one of your cloaked figures...THREE actually. One of them attacked Jak!" Torn ignore Daxter and put an arm around Jak's waist. He put Jak's arm around his shoulders and helped Jak to a cot, " Hey Rat...instead of yapping, how about you get me some hot water, rags, and the first aid kit."

For once Daxter shut up and obeyed Torn, scampering off the the closet to get the stuff. Torn gently laid Jak down on the cot then used his knife to rip open Jak's shirt. Torn gently peeled off the tunic and removed the armor as well. As soon as Jak's top was off, Torn undid Jak's belt and pulled down his pants. Daxter came in and set the hot water and rags on the floor, " Woah there Tornie...I didn't know you liked Jak like that."

Torn looked at Daxter with his best death look and Daxter shrank away from Torn...Torn seemed extremely worried, " Now's not the time Rat. Hurry up and get the first aid kit!" Torn darted over to a chair and dragged it over to the cot's side. He put the bowl of hot water on it and sat back on the bed. He soaked a rag in the water and wrung it out before dabbing at Jak's leg wound. Jak wince and Torn sighed quietly, " Don't you know how to dodge?"

Jak growled, ' Hey I did dodge...that guy was tough-AHH!" torn pulled away and said, " Sorry." He rubbed away some of the dried blood and held the raga against the wound, " This needs to be sewed up." Daxter came back with the kit and Torn took it from him, " Take one of the clean rags, soak it in the water, wring it out, then clean up his shoulder." Daxter nodded and did just that. He climbed over jak's chest to his shoulder and dabbed gently.

Torn opened the kit and took out a needle and rubbery thread. He threaded the needle and concentrated on stitching Jak up. As soon as the needle peirced Jak's skin Jak yelled and pushed Torn away. Torn's went flying backwards off the cot and landed with his head and half his back on the floor, while the rest of him was strewn in the air goofily. Torn growled, " YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Daxter was laughing his tail off and Torn got up and sat back on the bed.

Jak reached to push Torn away but Torn Grabbed Jak and pinned his arms down. the two struggled and scrambled all over each other, trying to pin the other down. Daxter was knocked off the bed. The other two men fought each other until Torn was laying on top of Jak. Torn's body was vertically pressed against Jaks and his hands were down by Jak's leg, resuming stitching him up. Jak's head was in a backwards leg lock between Torn's thighs. So now Jak had nothing to stare at but Torn's ass. Daxter saw the position and tried to keep from laughing.

Jak blushed, the pain in the thigh was gone as he stared at Torn's plump ass. He gulped as blood started to drip from his nose. Memories of penetrating that tight ass last night overtook his mind. Torn in the meantime was almost finished stitching up Jak's leg, he only had one more to go. Jak hissed and Torn said, " You can hold ontu my hips if you need something to crush." Jak didn't hesitate to grip the slim hips. He suppressed a moan as he felt the soft skin and hard bones. He squeezed hard enough to bruise and Torn groaned.

Torn finished the sitched but accidently peirced Jak's leg, making Jak suddenly grab the nearest peice of flesh...which happened to be Torn's ass. Torn shrieked and shot up, jumping away from Jak and holding his butt. Daxter burst out laughing as he fell down on the floor holding his stomach. Torn's face turned blood red and he looked back at Jak with the intent to kill. Jak meeped and held up his hands, " T-Torn...It was an accident! Honest! Y-you wouldn't hurt an injured man would you?"

Jak got his answer when Torn grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be Dxater, and threw it at Jak's head. Jak got hit with the ottsel right between the eyes and torn grumbled to himself as his blush faded. Jak gently set Daxter down on the floor and the ottsel then stated, " Ok...if your two lovers are gonna quarrel, I'll just go to da Ottsel " Daxter left in time to dodge Torn's knife. As soon as the ottsel was gone Torn sat back down on the bed and said, " alright...I better get those wounds wrapped.

Torn grabbed the bandage wraps and said, " Sit up please Jak." Jak was still blushing from the whole "ass-grabbing" incident, but he sat up and Torn climbed behind Jak, " Lift your arm please. Jak did just that and Torn began wrapping the bandage wraps around Jak's gulped as he got a close-up look at Jak's rippling muscles, the hero was well-formed. Jak sighed softly as he felt Torn's even breaths against his neck. It took every ounce of courage to keep from grabbing the brunette, throwing him down on the cot, and having his dirty way with him.

Torn finished wrapping and crawled in front of Jak to wrap his thigh. He asked Jak while he wrapped his leg, " So...these cloaked figures...what did they want?" Jak sighed, " They said that they were above the precursors and darkmakers...that they were here before time was time. Th-they were turning metal heads into...I don't know...some horrible creatures that I've never seen before." Torn looked up at Jak and said, " Really? That's odd...these cloaked people...what did they look like?" Jak laughed, " Actually...they kinda looked like you."

Torn laughed and rolled his eyes, " Really?" Jak gasped, " I'm serious! They looked like they could be related to you." Torn's smile went down a bit and he sighed, " Well...whoever they are...they obviously don't know what the hero of haven city can do." Jak smiled and Torn gently cupped Jak's cheek, ' I have faith in you." They stayed like that until Torn realized what he was doing. He pulled away and coughed awkwardly, " So..." Jak looked away and said, " Soo..." They looked at each other again. Both men felt certain urges in their hearts.

Jak leaned in a little, Torn did as well. They became so close their noses were almost touching. They both could feel each other breaths on their lips and as they were about to connect, " HOLY SHIT!" Both heads turned towards the door to see a very shocked Daxter being held by an equally shocked Tess, " WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO ABOUT TO DO?" Torn and Jak jumped away from each other, both blushing. Jak quickly said, " N-nothing...it was a-a...STARING CONTEST!" Torn nodded and said, " Yeah...staring contest."

Daxter shook his head and stuttered, " B-But...You...what...you two were awfully close together for a staring contest! It almost seemed like you were gonna-" Torn coughed, " Shouldn't you be at the ottsel you dumb rat?" Daxter immediately forgot what he saw and followed Torn to the table to argue with him. Jak stared at Torn briefly and Torn stared at him too. Both males looked away quickly. Torn was confused about what almost happened...but Jak, however, knew exactly why they almost kissed.

Jak sighed softly. He knew that he couldn't hide the truth from Torn forever...Torn would remember in time, but if that happened Torn would hate Jak for not telling him. Jak knew what he had to do...he had to tell Torn about last night...what he and Shade did.

...

Surrie: GODDMN IT DAXTER! All the yaoi fans...organize and kill daxter!

Daxter: YAHHH! BUT SHE MADE ME DO IT!

Torn: This is just gonna piss off our reviewers Surrie.

jak: yup...I actualy wanted to kiss him...

Torn: O.O

Erol: what was that?

Jak: U-Uhhh...nothing.


	4. Chapter 4 : Maniacle Mistake

Surrie: YAYS! I haven't posted in a while, but here's the next chapter.

Torn: I enjoyed my vacation.

Surrie: with Erol?

Torn: yes (dreamy look)

Surrie: O.o...creepy

Torn: yes (not listening)

Surrie: . were you having sex? XD

Torn: ye-I MEAN NO! (blushes) NO I !WASN'T

Surrie: hehehe suuuuuuure...I dont own anything at all! except Dark Torn.

...

Torn was sitting at his desk. He repeatedly looked over at Jak, who was resting on a cot. The beautiful blonde was occupying his every thought since the almost kiss. Torn touched his own lips gently, why had Jak tried to kiss him? Maybe the boy wasn't thinking straight? Or maybe it was hormones...Yes! Hormones! That must be it. Torn sighed and glanced over at Jak again, ' Maybe just, a small kiss won't hurt?' he thought to himself. He almost went over there when he stopped himself, ' No no no! he's 11 years younger than me! it's not right!'

Torn looked over at Jak once more and sighed, giving into his urges, and going over to jak. he gently climbed on top of the sleeping blonde and lowered his head down. He let his eyes close and he leaned down, almost touching his lips to Jaks when-" It's not nice to play with sleeping people Torn." Torn jumped back and found himself staring into, not Jak's blue eyes, but dark cold eyes.

Torn gulped, " D-dark." The dark entity smirked and transformed fully into his purple self. He pinned Torn down to the bed and laughed, " You've been a naughty boy Torn...letting you dark side take over and rape Jak like that."

Torn's eyes went wide, " Wh-what? When?" Torn then remembered that day when Shade took over. He woke up in the morning with a sore backside. Torn gasped, " Wait a minute...I woke up with a sore back...so...I didn't rape him..."Dark sneered and said, " Wow you really are dense. Even if you were on bottom, Jak still was forced." Torn gulped and said, " So wait...that means that me and Jak had sex?" Dark rolled his eyes and said, " You really are dense." Torn pouted slightly and growled, " Get the fuck off me!"

Dark laughed and said, " Hmmm...no I wanna show you what it feels like to be taken advantage of." Dark kissed Torn roughly, then the day really began.

...

In Jak's mind

...

Jak looked around the Dark walls of his mind and groaned, " What the hell? Where am I?" A dark laugh echoed around the walls and said, " You're in your mind Jak...I'm out for a while so just sit back and shut up."

Jak growled, " Dark! What do you think you're doing!" a phantom of Dark appeared and huffed, " I think I'm doing you a favor by teaching that stupid commander a lesson." Jak's eyes went wide, " Torn? What are you doing to him?" Dark smirked, " You wanna see?" One of the walls morphed into a screen that seemed to project everything Dark was seeing.

Jak's mouth dropped when he saw Torn's nude body splayed out before Dark, the pain-filled look on his face, the tear stains, the...blood. Jak felt tears fall down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees, " Wh-why...why are you doing this?" Dark sighed, " His darker side forced you to have sex with him...so I'm just returning the favor...oh you should hear this cutie's voice...so different from his normal voice."

jak heard cries and pants fill the empty space around him. Torn's voice sounded so broken and pained, the commander kept saying " Please", "No more", and " I'm sorry" over and over. Jak couldn't help but feel aroused by the beautiful voice and the sexy image.

He shuddered and felt himself getting erect, Dark was making it so he could feel everything Dark was doing to Torn. Jak felt the tightness of Torn's moist, hot entrance around his cock as he watched Dark's dick slide in and out of the abused, blood-coated entrance.

He saw Torn's inner thighs were coated with thick red blood, but at that moment all he could do was rub his hard dick, and whisper apologies to Torn. He stared at the image before him while he jacked off to Torn's voice. Jak knew he must be sick in the head if he was getting off from his friend being raped.

Jak couldn't care less at this time though, all he wanted to do was fuck Torn into the bed himself and kiss the brunette over and over again, whispering to him how much he loved him, but after today, that would never happen.

...

Back to reality

...

Torn had given up begging and pleading, now all he could do was sob like an infant and listen to the wet thrusts of Dark tearing up his ass even more. He looked up at Dark with tearful eyes and cried, " Jak...please...come out...d-don't let him do this to me." Dark laughed at Torn and gripped the commander by the throat, " He's not coming out...he's having too much fun masturbating to your suffering.

Torn glared at Dark and said, " He wouldn't! He wouldn't just sit there and let you do this to me!" Dark laughed and dug his claws into Torn's thighs, " Oh believe me...he would, and is."

Torn shook his head and begged, " I don't believe you! Jak please...s-save me!" Torn didn't care what he looked like now, he just wanted Jak. Dark mocked in a high voice, " Jak save me! save me! hehehehe." He smirked and flipped Torn over on his stomach. He shoved himself in deeper and felt his release coming soon. Torn sobbed and said Jak's name over and over, hoping that the hero would hear him and stop this.

Dark growled as he thrusted one last time and emptied his seed inside Torn. Torn's eyes went wide and he screamed as something started burning inside him. Dark laughed, " Oops...did I forget to mention, that my semen is laced with dark eco?" He laughed the turned Torn over on his side.

He lifted on of the brunette's legs and chuckled, " Hey you're really dirty here...all covered in blood, cum, and sweat." He lined his large dick up with Torn's hole again and Torn hiccuped, " N-no! Jak please! Don't let him do it again!"

Dark slapped Torn across the face and the brunette shut up. Dark hissed, " You're annoying...I never liked you. Not only do you disgust me, but you are so haughty and you think you can do anything and get away with it. I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart." Dark thrust inside Torn again, making the poor commander whimper hoarsely. Tears fell down Torn's face, he felt used and dirty. Torn thought to himself, ' _What if Dark was right? What if Jak really was jerking off to his rape? No...jak wouldn't do that...but then again, how come he hasn't come to save me yet?'_

Torn heard a grunt from Dark and the entity said, " Damn...why does he love you so much? You're nothing special...actualy you aren't attractive at all...you're fucking ugly, too thin, and covered in those stupid tattoos. I liked that keira whore better...at least she was pretty."

Torn winced, now this thing was insulting him? Torn couldn't take it anymore. he blacked out and fell limp. Dark felt Torn go unconscious and just shrugged. He pulled his cock out and said, " heh...he wasn't good anyways." Dark fell unconscious and changed back into jak. Jak's body fell beside Torn in an unconscious state.

...

Next morning

...

Torn woke up and his legs felt numb. He looked over at Jak and felt like throwing up. He got up and got dressed quickly. He limped up to his room and grabbed a suitcase. He thought he loved Jak, but after hearing Dark tell him that Jak was enjoying watching Dark rape him, all feelings for him turned into hate.

Torn packed his clothes, supplies, and other necessities. He sneaked out of the hideout and headed to the airlift, deciding to get as far away from this place as possible. Torn hijacked a zoomer and sped off to a transporter heading to Kras city. Torn smiled and got on.

As the craft hovered over Haven city one last time, Torn said a silent goodbye to everything, including his life as The commander of the Freedom League guard. Torn went to the back of the transported and sat in front of a mirror. He took his hair out of its dreadlocks and watched the short locks fall over his eyes and down to his chest. He grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped away.

When he was done, his bangs parted down the middle and framed the sides of his face nicely. The rest of his wavy shoulder-length hair was tied back into a ponytail. Torn went into a bathroom and took off his clothes. He dressed himself in knee-high boots, skin-tight leather pants, a black belly shirt, and long gloves. He applied eyeliner to his eyes and covered his tattoos in a pale base that was a shade darker than his skin. he looked like a completely different person now, except for his eyes.

Torn came out of the private bathroom and sat back down. He took his old clothes in his hand and opened the window, they were flying over the wasteland and Torn threw his clothes out the window, letting it land at the front of Spargus's gate.

Torn closed the window and smiled. A guard came over and asked him, " What's your name?" Torn gulped and said, " To-uh...I mean..." Torn sighed and finished, " Taryn...Taryn Foxx."

...

Surrie: Oh noes! Our Tornie isn't Tornie anymore!

Torn: Heeey...I like this new look. (smirks)

Erol: I like it too...but cant the pants be shorter?

Surrie: SHOO! You're not in this story...SHOO!

Erol: (pouts and goes to emo corner)

Torn: Great...now he'll be sulking forever.

Surrie: Like I care...please review and comment peoples!


	5. Chapter 5 : Fleeting Friend

Surrie: I know it's been a long time...but I've been doing school... also I'm sick at the moment so yall better like this entry!

Torn: Enough with the chatting, will you just get it over with?

Surrie:...so rude...

I do not own anything, all the characters belong to the J and D franchise, i do not make money off this. The only characters I own, are the people in black coats, who will be showing up later on (and no, they are not from Organization 13...this is NOT a Kingdom Hearts fanfic or crossover)  
...

It was morning in Haven city, and Ashelin just woke up. She sat in the Naughty Ottsel with a mug of coffee in her hand. She smiled and leaned in to take a sip. The doors suddenly burst open and revealed Jak, who looked like he just woke up as well. He panted and screamed, " WHERE IS HE?" Ashelin rubbed her temples and said, " Daxter is in the back with Tess, geez I didn't know you worried about him that-"

Jak dashed over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her to face him, " I meant Torn! WHERE IS HE?" Ashelin stared at Jak with wide eyes, " U-Um...isn't he in the underground hideout? That was where you two were stationed." Jak looked down and handed Ashelin a note. Ashelin gingerly took the piece of paper and read it.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I, Commander Torn, hereby resign and hand over my position to the commander under me. Do not bother looking for me, I have already left the city by the time you get this. There is a list of missions for Jak on the table, make sure he does them all._

_Torn. _

Ashelin's hands began to shake as she finished the letter. Her crimson lips parted in shock and she whispered, " Oh my god..." She dropped the letter and looked at Jak with confused eyes, " Jak, what could make him do this?" Jak looked guilty and sighed, " It's my fault." Ashelin cupped Jak's cheek and ordered, " Tell me what happened...I want to know everything."

Jak gulped and sat on a stool next to the Governess. He cleared his throat and stared at his hands. " A-a few days ago, I came back from a mission, and...Torn's body morphed into a dark eco monster, like the one I have inside me. The thing told me that I wasn't the only one the baron experimented on. But..." He held a hand oer his mouth to keep his lips from trembling.

Ashelin put a hand on Jak's shoulder, even though the new information was a shock, she encouraged him to continue. Jak pulled his hand away and continued, " The creature forced me to have sex with it." He closed his eyes, " I could still remember that tight entrance...I couldn't help myself, so I fucked it...I-I fucked Torn's dark half. " he refused to look at Ashelin as he continued, " But that wasn't enough for me."

" I became addicted to Torn, even though he didn't remember a thing from that night. I wanted to be sent on missions frequently just to keep myself away from him. It was working, until last night. Dark came out, and he...he raped Torn until Torn passed out...I-I still can see the blood, hear his screams and pleas for me to save him..." at this moment, Jak started laughing in a broken sob/chuckle. " But you know what kills me the most? Dark let me watch, and I got off on what he was doing to Torn... I-I jerked off to Torn's rape." Jak broke down sobbing.

Ashelin just sat there, shocked. She never thought that would ever happen to Torn. She wasn't sure what to do, comfort Jak, or slap him. Jak looked up at Ashelin and said, " I love him...I'm in love with him Ashelin...I love him and it's hurting me to be away from him, but I know he hates me now." Ashelin gulped, but her throat was dry. She whispered, " Well, if you really love him then,you should search for him."

Jak smiled at Ashelin and hugged her tightly, " thank you...thank you so much Ash." Ashelin blushed lightly from the sudden hug, but she eventually returned the embrace.  
...

1 month later

...

Torn sat there in the Bloody Hook, Kras city's local bar, the same one he and his friends celebrated their racing victory in. He sipped a bottle of the strongest drink there. His hair had grown drastically in the past month, it reached a little past his shoulder blades and was tied in a braid. his bangs split down the center and framed the sides of his face.

He wore a long, black, short-sleeved trench coat, a strapless tank top, tight leather pants, long black gloves, and laced up boots. He abandoned the foundation to cover up his tattoos and only used eyeliner under his eyes now. No one would notice him by his tattoos anyways, since he changed a lot. His face had become a bit fuller and his figure became slender and slightly more curvy than before.

He also adapted to the new name, Taryn. People only knew him as a hired gun, an assassin. He only worked for maffia bosses and he came at a high price. He was actually waiting for one of his clients.

A hand suddenly rested on his shoulder and, on instinct, and turned around and half unsheathed a knife hidden in one of his gloves. The man who touched him raised his hands up in defense, " Vell now, sorry to have startled you." Torn mentally groaned, out of all the people, Razor had to be his client. He grunted and said in a slightly more hoarse voice, " Sorry, that's a habit of mine." He stood up and said, " Lets go somewhere more private."

Razor nodded and put some money on the bar for Torn's drink. He then led Torn outside into a dark alley. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and held one out to Torn, " Smoke?" Torn shook his head, " No thanks." Razor shrugged and lit his cigarette, taking a few puffs before saying, " I have an old..."friend" coming to town. I vant you to go greet him for me." Torn nodded and asked, " This friend...what would he look like?"

Razor laughed, " Oh, a bit shorter zan you, blonde hair, alvays has an animal with him." Razor smirked and said, " I want you to make it quick and silent for him." Torn nodded and asked, " And what confirmation should I bring back to you?" Razor walked towards Torn and brushed a strand of hair out of the brunette's face. Torn winced slightly and Razor whispered, " How about a lock of his hair, dipped in his blood?"

Torn nodded and turned away, " Alright, I'll get right on it, when is your friend coming?" Razor put out his cigarette and said, " Tomorrow morning, Haven city transporter." Razor turned and left. Torn looked forward and sighed, " Alright...here I go."

...

The next morning Torn stood in an alley, waiting for the transporter. He saw the blue aircraft appear and land. A few people came off, an old man, a woman with a baby, a young girl, a guard, Jak and daxter, a teenager-wait...JAK AND DAXTER? Torn rubbed his eyes and looked again. He wasn't imagining it, there he was with the orange rat on his shoulder. Torn peeked again and his breath stopped, Jak was even more handsome than he remembered. He didn't seem to have changed a bit.

He grasped his chest as tears came to his eyes. He wanted to run out and hug Jak, but he also wanted to kill him for what he did to him. He wasn't thinking as he went out of the dark alley and just stood there, watching Jak. Jak in the meantime was scanning the area. Daxter jumped off his shoulder and said, " Well, I'm headed to a bar, meet me there when you're done searching for tattooed wonder.

Jak nodded and watched daxter run off. He walked in one direction and noticed a man staring at him. The man was next to a dark alley and seemed like he was dazed. Jak took a closer look, recognizing the tattoos, " T-Torn?" Torn came out of his trance and realized that he had been spotted. He saw Jak dash towards him and went running down the alley. Jak followed after Torn, screaming his name, " WAIT! TORN STOP!"

Torn kept running, until he stumbled and fell on his back. He got up again and took a few steps, before he felt two strong arms wrap around his chest and stomach. Jak pressed his body against Torn and nestled his face in the crook of Torn's neck, " I missed you so much." Torn gulped and struggled to get out of jak's arms, " I-i don't know what you're talking about! L-let me go!" Jak began kissing Torn's neck and Torn couldn't help but gasp at the feeling.

Jak chuckled, " Stop pretending Torn..." He ran his hand under Torn's tank top and felt his stomach, gently fingering the naval ring, " Heh...when did you get a peircing?" Torn moaned just once before pushing Jak away harshly and running down the alley. Jak chased after Torn, but he lost him at a cross way. He fell to his knees and pulled at his hair in frustration, " Torn...I-I will find you...I swear it!"

Torn in the meantime ran back to Razor, who was in the same alley from last night. Torn walked up to him and punched him in the face. He went for another punch, but Razor grabbed Torn's hand and locked it behind the brunette's back. He grabbed Torn's other wrist and raised it in the air, " What ze matter? Afraid to kill your friend...Torn." Torn's eyes went wide, " Y-You knew?" Razor huffed, ' Oh I knew ze entire time who you really vere...also." Razor leaned forward, " You could be of use to me..."

Razor leaned forward and kissed Torn fully on the mouth. Torn immediately began to struggle, but Razor quickly brought his hand around and pinched a nerve on Torn's neck, rendering him unconscious. Razor let the body drop to the ground. He snapped his fingers and his henchmen, Shiv, Edji, and Cutter grabbed Torn and hauled him to a car. Razor left a note on the ground next to Torn's trench coat then said, " Come and get him Jak."

...

Surrie: Yay...what will happen to poor tornie?

Torn: rape...as usual...

Surrie: STOP SPOILING! comment and love it people.


	6. Chapter 6 : Lovely Lies

Surrie: Ok….this is chapter 6 of my story XD sorry for the delay!

Torn: I would appreciate it if you just stopped writing these stupid stories.

Jak: I'm so done with them…Erol is trying to kill me!

Erol: I am not! (hugs Torn)

Torn: -_-

Surrie: So, R&R PEOPLE! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL DO UNTIL I GET A REVIEW! Please? Just one! ONE IS ALL I WANT! I WANT MY FIRST REVIEW TO TELL ME THAT MY STORIES DON'T SUCK!

WARNING: This story contains Male/Male sex, gore, and cursing. If you don't like…don't look.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or places from the Jak and Daxter franchise. But I do own the villans for this story…THOSE ARE MINE!

…...

Jak drove down the street like a maniac. Anger burned in his eyes and heart, how could they just abduct HIS Torn. Daxter hung onto the car to keep from flying off and yelled, " Jak! Do you even know where you're going?" Jak shrugged and said, " The tire tracks lead to somewhere over here." He drove past multiple buildings until he saw the tire tracks stop in front of an abandoned warehouse.

Jak parked the car right outside and walked up to the front door. It was locked so Jak sent Daxter in through a hole. Daxter climbed around and unlocked the door, letting in Jak. Jak saw a bunch of Razor's goons patrolling the warehouse, so he toom out his gun staff and got himself ready for a fight.

(( Somewhere inside the warehouse))

Torn opened his eyes, his vision was cloudy and the room he was in was dark. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out a dark room with no furniture other than a chair, which he was tied to. Torn struggled, but it was no use, the ropes were infused with red eco, no mortal could break them. He heard a smooth voice from the corner, " So, you finally decided to come to?"

Torn looked over to where the voice came from, seeing Razor leaning up against a wall, smoking that horrid-smelling cigarette. Razor blew a puff of smoke out before swaying over to Torn and running a finger across the ex-commander's shoulders, "How are you feeling?" Torn growled, ' Well, considering the fact that I was kissed, then knocked unconscious after seeing the last person on this planet that I wanted to see, I'm just fuckin peachy!"

Razor narrowed his eyes and cooed, " Now now…sarcasm vill get you novere."

Torn glared at Razor and demanded, " What do you want with me?"

Razor smirked and walked towards the door, leaning against it, " Calm down Torn, I don't vant to hurt you at all, it's just zat someone has put a hefty price on your head, and I'm collecting ze bounty. Also, Jak is more zan likely to come here looking for you, and ven he does, my men vill take care of him once and for all." Torn's eyes went wide, " If you lay one finger on him, I swear I'll-"

" You'll do vat?" Razor looked over at Torn and walked over to him, " Why do you vant to help him? Isn't he ze one who raped you? Betrayed and humiliated you?" He walked behind Torn, " He's ze reason why you're out here in ze first place-" Razor leaned down to whisper in Torn's ear, " Isn't he?" Torn shivered when Razor's breath ghosted across his earlobe. He shook his head and said, " N-No…th-that wasn't his fault…" But deep inside, Torn knew that it was jak's fault.

Razor looked amused, " Really? I thought that he was getting off at your pain."

Torn shook his head and growled, " He wasn't!", another lie, " How would you know that anyways?"

" Let's say a little birdie told me…face it Torn…he used you."

" No…."

" You vere nothing but a toy for him-"

" Shut up!"

" He fucked your ass nice and hard, zen he fell asleep on you, not even caring if you vere hurt or not-"

(( Warning: This part contains Explicit gore…if you don't like, don't look.))

" ENOUGH!" Torn's skin turned the pale lavendar and his hair turned white. Horns sprouted from his hands and the tentacles shot out, slicing the ropes. Razor backed away, the cigarette dropped from his mouth. Torn shrieked and shot out a tentacle, wrapping it around Razor's throat. The dark Torn growled and wrapped the other four tentacles around Razor's limbs, spreading them apart.

Razor looked at Torn, gasping and trying to call for his men. Torn took the last tentacle and positioned it over Razor's mouth before growling, " I am no one's toy." He shoved the tentacle down Razor's throat, down his asophgas and into his stomach. It burst through his stomach walls and grabbed his intestines, ripping them back up through Razor's throat. Razor was still alive, but barely, so Torn growled and ripped out his intestines entirely. Razor immediately died.

He then pulled the other tentacles apart and ripped off Razor's arms legs and head. The blood spurted from Razor's Torso and splattered all over the walls, chair and Torn. The mangled Torso dropped on the floor in a puddle of warm blood. The 5 tentacles holding Razor's severed body part disappeared, dropping the severed limbs as well.

The last tentacle unwound the man's intestines and wrapped them around each of his severed body parts. It then hung the mangled corpse in the air by the intestines, cementing the makeshift ropes with dark eco, and letting the body parts dangle in the air.

(( Ok….you guys can keep reading now ^_^))

Torn reverted back to his normal body and fell to his knees. He looked at his blood-stained hands and body and screamed loudly.

(( outside the room))

Jak made it To Razor's hideout and defeated all of his agents. He stopped to lean against a wall, panting. Daxter hopped off jak's shoulder and groaned, " Man, how are we gonna find Tattooed Wonder in this dump?" Jak was about to say something, when they heard a loud scream from the door at the end of the hallway. Jak recognized the voice as Torn's and ran down the hallway, with daxter running behind him.

Jak opened the door and froze at the sight of Razor's dismembered body dangling from the ceiling. He fought back the urge to vomit at the sight and smell. Daxter ran inside and slipped on the blood. He too one look and ran outside again, vomiting in a trashcan. Jak spotted Torn, covered in blood and shaking horrible, blood covering his form. He ran to the brunette and hugged him, " Torn…Torn are you ok? What happened?" Torn said nothing, he just stared ahead, eyes wide and form shaking.

Jak picked up Torn bridal style and ran out of the room, Daxter followed after his buddy, screaming something about having to wipe his memory. As they left, they didn't notice the three figures watching them from a crystal mirror. The eco demon with the short, red dreadlocks growled, " That's him! The blonde Mar child who almost beat me in battle."

The One with the long red hair tied in a ponytail said, " Yes, He's the one they call Jak Mar." The figure with the brown hair smirked and said, " Jak Mar huh?….Interesting. It seems like he has taken a liking to our dear Torn. What do you think Hinaka?" He turned to look at the man with the red ponytail. Hinaka smiled and said, " I Think it's time to put our plan into action, every second we wait is a waste of our valuable time, Kiba." He looked lovingly at the brown haired man called Kiba.

The shorter redhead growled, " Hey wait a minute! We can't complete our plan with that stupid Mar still here…he'll just get in the way!" Kiba growled, " Silence Anko." he spoke to the dreadlocked redhead, " The mar is essential to our plan, Razor didn't do as we told him, so we'll have to capture Torn ourselves…and I know just who to use as bait." Kiba smirked evilly and laughed.

Ank and Hinaka joined into the laughter and cackled evilly. The three mysterious beings stared at the figure of Jak and Torn getting into a car and driving off to the nearest hotel.

(( Back with Jak and Torn))

Jak burst into the hotel room he rented for the night and took Torn into the bathroom. Daxter decided to leave them alone for a while, and went down to the bar. Jak locked the bathroom door, in case Torn went a bit nutso, and sat Torn up on the sink counter. He grabbed a towel and soaked it in warm water. He wrang it out so it was only damp and looked up at Torn. Torn's eyes seemed dead and lifeless, his hands were still clenched and he was still shaking.

Jak gently uncurled Torn's hands and scrubbed off the blood. He glanced up at Torn and tried to joke, " You know, it's hard to believe there's a person under all this crud." He laughed lightly and rinsed out the towel again. He wrang it out and started wiping Torn's face and neck. Jak gulped awkwardly, he had to get Torn to talk, " I see your hair got longer….looks nice on you. I didn't know hair could get that long in such a short time." Torn suddenly mumbled in a quiet voice, " Jak….is a toy all I am to you?" Jak froze and looked Torn in the eyes, " What?"

Torn gulped and spoke again, " That night….when you had sex with me…was I just a…a fuck toy to you?" Torn looked into jak's eyes and asked, " Do you feel anything for me at all?" Jak grabbed Torn's shoulders and said, " Yes! Yes I do! Of course I do! Why the hell did you think I came here? I was looking for you!" Torn glared at Jak and said, " What if I didn't want you to find me." Jak released Torn's shoulder and whispered, " What are you trying to say?"

Torn rolled his eyes and said, " Don't play dumb you blonde twit! I liked you…a lot….maybe even loved you, but when Dark raped me, and you didn't stop it-" Torn looked away, unable to continue since his bottom lip was quivering, but he refused to cry, all his tears had dried up that night. Jak shook his head and said, " I-I wanted to…b-but I couldn't-"

Torn glared at Jak and screamed, " COULDN'T ? MORE LIKE WOULDN'T! You jacked off! Dark told me you were doing that! You wanted to see me get raped!" Torn tried to get off the counter, but Jak grabbed his hips and held him there, " Please Torn! Hear me out-"

Torn yelled, " What's there to hear out? You raped me and enjoyed it!"

" It wasn't my fault!" Jak argued back.

Torn laughed humorlessly and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow as he mocked, " Oh, that's right, I forgot that Dark's cock just accidently got shoved in my body over and over again. And your hand just magically started rubbing your dick while you watched Dark accidentaly fuck me!"

Torn pushed away Jak's hands and hopped off the counter, " I'm leaving…don't you dare try to follow." Torn put his hand on the handle, but Jak shot his hand out and kept the door closed. He wrapped an arm around Torn's thin waist and whispered in his ear, " I'm sorry…you want to hear the truth? I wanted to fuck you….I wanted you so badly…but I was willing to wait for you. But then your dark half forced himself on me and I couldn't resist. Then Dark decided to get even and screw everything up."

Torn's eyes went wide and Jak turned the commander around, pinning him against the door. Jak leaned forward and whispered, " Torn…I love you." He pressed his lips against the shocked brunettes and pressed his body against the taller man. Torn struggled and pushed against Jak, but the hero was a bit stronger than him. Jak forced Torn's mouth open and slid his tongue in to taste the brunette. He suddenly pulled away when Torn bit his tongue. He let go of Torn and the ex-commander unlocked the bathroom door and ran out.

Torn didn't get far though, because Jak immediately tackled him and pushed him to the floor, pinning him there. Torn growled and struggled, " GET OFF! LET ME GO!" Jak nuzzled the back of the brunette's neck and whispered, " No…I'll never let you go…I don't care if you hate me…I'm going to drag you back to Haven City if I have to!" Torn froze and sighed softly, " Jak…do you really love me?" Jak nodded and flipped Torn over on his back gently, " Yes! Very very much!"

Torn looked up at jak and searched his eyes for any sighn of a lie, seeing none, " Then show me…." He closed his eyes and looked away. Jak gulped and leaned down. He kissed down Torn's soft, long neck, making the older man flinch a few times. Jak pulled Torn up and removed the brunette's strapless top, tossing it aside. He kissed down the slightly muscled chest and flat, taunt laid Torn back down onto the floor as he left love bites all over the brunette's stomach.

Torn gasped as Jak bit him hard on his V-line, leaving a deep, bleeding mark. Jak trailed his tongue along the bite and left another bite right next to Torn's naval. The older man whimpered in slight pain and deep pleasure as Jak licked over the bite. He then bit the top of the naval ring that had been teasing him for a while. Torn hissed, " J-Jak! S-sensitive…" He squeezed his eyes shut as Jak stuck his tongue in his naval, dipping in and out. The feeling was driving Torn insane, and Jak knew it.

The blonde laughed and pulled Torn's tight pants over his hips, leaving a bite mark on the right one. He kissed the left hip before yanking Torn's leather pants down to the hems of his boots. Torn blushed a dark red and tried to cover his newly exposed private parts, " You ass! It's cold in here!" Jak laughed and flipped Torn over on his stomach, " Don't worry…I'll warm you." He unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hard and aching cock.

Torn looked behind himself at Jak and said, " Don't you dare enter without preparing me." Jak blushed and said, " Woops, forgot about that…" He licked two of his fingers and pushed one inside Torn's tight hole. Torn gave a small mewl of disscomfort at the first finger, but he relaxed his body and tried to focus on breathing in and out. Jak moaned at the tightness around his finger and cooed, " Wow…you're tighter than a virgin. You must've stayed loyal in the past two months."

The irritated commander rolled his eyes and growled, " O-Of course I-I have…AH! " He let out a loud moan when Jak pulled his finger out, then thrust it back in quickly. Torn panted and got up on his knees, spreading his legs lice and wide for Jak. Jak gulped at the sight and pushed the second finger inside Torn, stretching the two apart to make Torn's hole a bit loose and wider. He gently pressed the tip of his middle finger against Torn's prostate making the older male gasp and give a sharp cry of pleasure.

Torn panted and looked at Jak with lust-filled eyes, " A-again…d-do that again." Jak smiled and jammed his fingers against Torn's small bundle of nerves. Torn let out a moan and thrust back onto Jak's fingers, knowing they weren't enough to satisfy him, " J-Jak…nrg…p-please! H-hah! Fuck me!" Torn was desperate now…he wanted to be filled to the brim with Jak's cock. Jak smiled and said, " As you wish, Commander." He removed his fingers and positioned the head of his large, throbbing penis at Torn's anus, slightly piercing him.

Jak heard Torn hiss at the slight penetration, and grabbed onto Torn's thin hips, guiding his cock slowly inside Torn's tight, hot canal. Torn gave a few cries of pain from his hole being stretched more. Jak pushed in deeper until he was fully sheathed inside his commander. He leaned down and whispered in Torn's ear, " You alright?" Ton gave a small nod and jak laughed, " Good…because you won't be able to walk after I'm done with you." Jak pulled all the way out, before ramming right back inside Torn, hitting his prostate full power. Torn threw his head back and moaned loudly, " A-again!"

Jak started maniacly thrusting in and out, hitting Torn's prostate with every thrust. Torn felt burning pain in his knees, since Jak's thrusts were making his knees get rug burned by the carpet, but he didn't care at the moment. Jak rocked his dick in and out of Torn's body, his balls pulled up and tightened. Jak knew he wouldn't last much longer at this rate, but then again, neither would Torn.

The two dragged their orgasms out for as long as they could, but in the end they both lost their willpower. Torn was the first to ejactulate, squirting his cum on the carpet and his stomach. Jak felt Torn's walls tighten painfully around his cock and lost it there. He thrusted deep inside Torn and came, shooting his seed against Torn's abused prostate. Torn laid ther panting and Jak slumped against Torn, His spent cock softened inside the brunette and his balls relaxed.

Jak pulled out weakly and laid next to Torn on the floor, to tired to say any last words, instead he just pulled Torn against his chest, the other man nuzzled against him and they both passed out from complete exhaustion and satisfaction.

However, when daxter walked in, he took one look at the scene and walked right back out. Disturbed at what he saw, but happy that his friends were together again.

…...

Surrie: Well, there ya have it! I hope you guys liked this chapter ^_^

Torn: Ugh…it was too sweet.

Jak: (shrugs) I liked it.

Torn: (growls)

Jak: O.O meep

Surrie: Hehehe Ok…as I said, I want reviews….so PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 : Tremendous Temple

Surrie: YAYS! This is the 7th chapter! APPLAUSE PLEASE!

Torn:…..yay…..

Jak: Woohoo…..

Torn: Weren't 6 chapters enough?

Jak: Oh please….4 chapters were enough. (he secretly enjoys the story)

Surrie: SILENCE! I KILL YOU! XD Anyways, no 6 chapters are not enough. I plan on doing at least 20.

Torn & Jak: Ugggggghhhhh

Surrie: .…whatever, I am finally updating because these wonderful people named Beki and Shapeshifter12 gave me my first reviews! I was soooo happy! Thank you hunny-buns! This chapter is dedicated to you guys ^_^

Torn: I was surprised…your stories aint nothing special….

WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason people. HEAVY Lemons, limes, gore, violence, cursing, character death, ect ect..

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Jak and Daxter franchise….though I wish I did. Then it would be a yaoi game…and the only missions Jak had to do were to screw Torn XD!

Torn: Thank mar you don't own us!

Jak: O/O (starts praying that Surrie does own them)

…...

Jak was the first to wake up in the morning. The first thing he noticed, was the beautiful sleeping brunette in his arms. He smiled and leaned down, giving Torn's temple a small kiss. He then realized that they slept on the floor, and the carpet was pretty painful. He sat up and looked over Torn's body, smiling at the many cuts, bruises, and hickeys covering it. He gently turned Torn over on his stomach and spread his ass, checking to see if he ripped at all.

He was relieved to find that the still loose hole was undamaged. He smirked to himself and couldn't resist the temptation to give the small hole a lick. He swept his tongue over the opening, immediately waking Torn up. Torn's reaction, however, was different from what Jak expected. The ex-commander whipped his leg around and nailed Jak in the head with his heel. Jak teetered a bit before falling back, " Owww What the hell Torn!"

Torn sat up and glared at jak, his cheeks dark red with embarressment and a little arousal, " That's what you get for tonguing my anus while I was sleeping!" Torn laid back down on his stomach and snuggled up with jak's jacket. Jak rubbed his head then got an idea, " So….you don't like it when I do it while you're asleep right?" Torn gave a grunt and nodded. Jak gave a small laugh and gripped Torn's hips, pinning them against the floor. Torn gave a small squeak of surprize and growled, " Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jak smirked and said, " Well, now that you're awake…" He spread Torn's ass and watched the commander's face turn red, " I'm gonna tongue your cute little hole until you cum."

Torn growled, " Don't you da-A-AHHH!" He felt his hole clench and pucker as soon as Jak's wet tongue slid over it a few times. Jak giggled, " Awww your hole is twitching so much. I think it wants something in it." Torn turned redder and growled, " DON'T NARRATE SEX YOU SON OF A- AH! Torn restrained a moan and felt his legs shake slightly. Jak lifted Torn's legs up so he rested on his knees and spread them apart so his ass was automatically opened up. He traced his tongue teasingly around the twitching anus before dipping his tongue in, darting it in and out rapidly.

The older man sank his teeth into Jak's jacket to stifle his cries of pleasure. It was so embarrassing when Jak did this, but it felt so damn good. Torn felt his cock swell and leak a bit of precum, he wanted to touch himself so badly, but his nails were currently digging into the article of clothing he used as a gag as well.

Jak pulled his tongue away and pressed his open mouth against the pink, puckered entrance, sucking gently. Torn threw his head back, blue eyes wide with shock and arousal, " J-jak! St-stop! Th-that's so….A-ah!" Jak sucked a bit harder before pulling away a little and biting down on the soft flesh just under Torn's entrance. Torn gave a small yelp of pain, but then uttered a cry of pure bliss when Jak licked over the bite and dug his tongue inside him again.

Torn felt his heavy balls tighten and pull up, signaling his orgasm. He whimpered and gasped, " J-Jak…I-I'm gonna H-hah! Ah!" He screamed as he squirted his semen on the carpet and his stomach. He slumped as Jak pulled his tongue out and stared at the tight hole, " Aww….you look so cute when you cum. And look-" He gently pushed a finger inside Torn, " You're so wet in here. And it feels like your ass is eating my finger, I think it wants me to put my cock in."

The brunette's eye twitched and he growled as he kicked Jak in the head again with his heel, " STOP NARRATING SEX YOU ASS!" Jak giggled and turned Torn over on his back. He gripped the older man under his knees and pushed his legs up so his knees rested on his shoulders. He lined his aching cock up with Torn's wet hole and slid inside. Torn gave a small gasp of pain at the penetration, but it turned into a moan as his open, wet arse welcomed Jak's huge length.

Jak pushed himself all the way inside and pulled all the way out. Torn whimpered at the loss, but screamed as Jak thrusted inside deeply, hitting his prostate dead on. Torn moaned loudly and dug his nails into the soft carpet. Jak pulled out and thrusted in again, starting up a fast and rough rythem.

The force of Jak's thrusts made Torn's back rub harshly against the carpet, making it red and sting with irritation. Torn let out an array of cries, moans, and gasps, " J-jak…p-please harder!" Jak shuddered at his commander's sexy voice and thrust deeper and harder inside his hot body. Torn gave one final scream and came, clenching tightly around jak and milking his cock for everything it was worth. Jak spurted his semen inside Torn's awaiting ass.

They both slumped and panted; Torn was about to nod off, but his eyes went wide when he felt the large dick inside him get hard again. He looked at Jak and his face went pale, " No….you've gotta be kidding me." Jak smirked evilly and said, " I went over three months without being inside you…I'm gonna fuck you till you're crippled for life."

Torn's face went white, " B-but we just did it yesterday!" Jak leaned forward and said, " Yesterday was a preview...the real thing starts now."

…...

A COUPLE HOURS LATER

…...

Daxter came trotting down the hallway, beer bottle in one hand, and some woman's bra flung over his furry shoulder. He reached the room and pushed open the door, since it was unlocked, but he was greeted with a rather disturbing sight.

"STOP IT! DAMN IT h-hah! I-I DON'T nrg WANT IT ah!"

" Shut up and take it Torn."

" J-Jak stop! I-I'LL CUM!"

" Then do it….cum for me!"

Daxter covered his eyes and screamed as Jak pounded viciously in and out of Torn, who was laying on his back on the floor, arms tied above his head and tied to the leg of the coffee table. Jak came deep inside Torn before looking over and turning white at the sight of Daxter. Torn saw Daxter as well, but he couldn't stop the pleasure, " I-I can't h-hold it!" He screamed once more before he came, spurting his juices all over both their bodies.

Daxter at that moment, decided to peek, " OH GOD! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" He covered his eyes again and said, " Jak, Ashelin wants you to bring Torn back to the city as soon as possible…" he walked out the door and mumbled, " More of Tattooed wonder than I needed to see…." Torn panted and begged, " N-no more…please….w-we did it….6 times….already…n-not including…y-yesterday."

Jak panted and nodded as well, " Y-yeah…I-I'm tired." He pulled out of Torn and said, " Let's take a shower and get going." Torn nodded and sat up, wincing at the pain in his backside. Jak helped Torn to his feet and said, ' You can go first…unless you want to shower…together?" He smirked pervertedly, but Torn pushed him into the doorframe of the bathroom and growled, " Like hell I would!" He pushed Jak out of the door frame and slammed the bathroom door.

…...

TWO HOURS LATER IN HAVEN CITY

…...

Ashelin paced back and forth in the palace throne room. She grumbled to herself in irritation as Keira and Tess stood a few feet away, nervously awaiting the boys' arrival. Tess wrung her hands nervously and looked at Keira, who stared back, both were worried that Jak and Daxter would have trouble bringing Torn back.

Suddenly the doors swung open and both Jak and daxter proudly entered the room, Torn trailing behind them. Ashelin strode up to Jak and gave him a friendly hug, " It's about time! Did you bring Torn?" A small cough diverted her attention from jak, to the cowering brunette. Torn waved shyly at Ashelin and said, " hey Ash…" Ashelin's mouth dropped open at the sight of Torn.

Both Tess and Keira raced to Ashelin and gaped at Torn as well. He certainly was different from what they remember. The black belly shirt, tight black leather pants, boots, and short-sleeved trench coat really was a change from his armor and commander clothing. Also his figure was more curved and full, completely different from his lightly muscled, yet extremely thin structure. Also his hair was long and held back in a neat braid instead of his usual dreadlocks.

Out of the three women, Ashelin was the first to speak….or yell.

" WHAT THE (beep) DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF? HOW IN THE (beep) DO YOU EXPECT US TO (beep)ING ACCEPT THIS (beep). FIRST YOU (beep)ING LEAVE US…NOW YOU SHOW UP ALL (beep)ED UP! HOW DARE YOU ABANDON US YOU (beep) I'M GONNA (beep) AND (beep) WITH A (beep) (beep) (beep) IN A (beep) (beep) (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)!"

Torn stood there, mouth to the floor, eyes wide as plates, and scared shitless. Daxter, Tess, and Keira cowered in the corner, and Jak tried desperately to calm Ashelin down, but ended up getting backslapped across the room by the enraged redhead. At this point, Ashelin was grabbing Torn by the throat, shaking him, and threatening to shoot bullets in his private parts. She finaly stopped when Torn freed himself from her grip and hugged her gently.

The brunette wheezed, " I-Its great to see you too Ashelin." Ashelin blinked her green eyes before sighing and returning the hug, " Please, don't ever make me worry like that again Tornie." At this point, Jak felt a little jealous, Torn and Ashelin had this relationship that he couldn't even begin to grasp. It was almost like SHE was the one who was in love with Torn. Ashelin went back to the throne and sat down, " So anyways, while you boys were gone, we got some information on those cloaked figures Jak met in the forest."

Keira walked up to them holding a book and said, " Accourding to these books we uncovered in Mar's tomb, the precursors didn't create the universe after all! They are the caretakers of the universe." Jak and Torn looked at each other before glancing at the book keira held up. The green haired girl continued, " In the legend, there were these people called Eco sprites. They weren't randomly selected people, they were a family! This family held the power to control all types of eco, and with that power, they created the worlds and all the creatures in them.

They created the precursors to be kings and watch over the worlds while the Eco Sprites were gone. Everything seemed good, but then the Eco Sprites became obsessed with power, they started using innocent people as lab rats and transformed them into eco monsters. The strongest clan of people alive, were the Mar clan. Don't you see jak? Mar isn't ONE person…it was the name of an entire clan! The leader of the Mars, lead his people to victory over the eco sprites, banishing them into deep space where they all eventually died.

But two of them escaped, their names were Lexara and Nexis. They hid in the icelands and began rebuilding their clan. A pair of twins was born from them, and they named those children Gol and Maia. Before you killed them Jak, Gol and Maia created a child of their own as well, this child also had a child, and so on and so forth. But it says that one decendant was a mwoman on the verge of death, She created four children from her own body and sent them to the icelands, one child got separated though, and was never seen again."

Keira closed the book and Ashelin said, " We believe that that very child may still be alive and in this city, the three cloaked figures also could be the three children from that man. These cloaked figures said they were searching for Jak so they could kill him, but they could also be looking for their lost sibling, we need to find him before they do."

Jak gulped then said, " But how? He could be anyone! He could be in a different city! How the hell do we find him?" Ashelin stood and said, " In the icelands, there is a temple where the two Eco Sprites were said to have been. Go there and perhaps you can find out some clues." Jak and Torn nodded and Torn said, " We better get going jak." He smiled at the blonde man and started walking to the door of the throne room. Jak's blue eyes followed Torn before he grabbed daxter and said, " Lets do this."

…...

AT THE ICELANDS

…...

The transported touched down on the icy tundra just in front of the entrance to a large cave, leading deep into the largest mountain. Torn hopped off the transport first, wearing his leather pants and fur jacket, but also adorning a pair of red-tinted goggles. He held out a scanner to the entrance of the cave and called to jak, " The readings are very strong in there…that must be the entrance to the temple!" Jak hopped off as well, wearing his regulat clothing, onlu he wore a blue fur jacket in place of his regular one. Daxter sat on his shoulder, bundled up in a heavy fur coat and shivering.

The almost frozen Ottsel piped, " H-h-hey-y-y….a-are you s-s-s-sure its I-in th-there?"

Torn looked back at the ottsel and mocked, " Yes I'm s-s-s-sure." He smirked and Daxter stuck his tongue out at Torn, which was a bad idea because it immediately froze. Daxter started screaming and panicking as Jak and Torn just chuckled softly. Torn walked to the entrance, followed by the two heroes. As soon at they entered, The ice covered walls revealed froze cravings of an old language. Torn lit a flare and held it up to the writing, " Only those pure of blood can behold the secrets of our culture."

Jak, who managed to unfreeze Daxter's tongue, walked over to Torn and stared at both him and the wall with a confused expression, " How do you know what it says?" Torn shook his head and shrugged, " I have no idea at all. I don't even know what dialect this crap is." He turned and walked on down the ice tunnel. The two men and one rat gazed in awe at the beautiful paintings of people dancing, singing, and playing with animals they had never seen before.

Daxter held his tongue and looked around as well, he noticed then a picture of jak and himself, " Jak! Look!" He tapped Jak's head and pointed at the picture. Jak turned and his mouth dropped at the sight of the picture. It was a drawing of the time when he and Daxter explored Misty Island. The picture right next to it showed Daxter being transformed into an Ottsel, " What the….why are there pictures of this?" He turned and saw pictures of him defeating Gol and Mais, " What?" There was another picture of them going through the rift ring as well.

" Jak!" Torn ran back to Jak and pulled him over to another wall, showing him a picture of when he first met Torn. Jak's eyes went wide and he looked at Torn. Torn panted and said, " All down that hallway….are pictures of us! Everything we've done!" He pulled Jak and Daxter down the cavern, and sure enough, every wall showed a certain event in their past. Jak meeting Keira again, meeting Samos, Daxter and Tess, meeting Ashelin, Kor's deafeat, Jak's banishment, the racing side quest, even the part where jak, Keira, and Daxter went searching for eco!

Everything was carved into the walls. Torn walked to another wall further down the passage and stared at one picture. As Daxter gaped at the other pictures, Jak walked over to Torn and glanced at the picture he was staring at. Jak went pale at this carving, it was a depiction of Dark raping Torn. Torn dropped the light and held his arms as he shivered, trying desperately not to remember the horrible event. Jak wrapped his arms around the trembling brunette and Torn immediately clung to Jak, finding comfort in his embrace. Jak led Torn away from the wall and gazed at another picture, this one was one about Jak searching everywhere for Torn, and how Torn was an assassin.

Jak looked at Torn and Torn sighed, " I should've told you. While I was….clearing my head, I was hired as a paid gun for maffia bosses. It's no big deal." Torn pulled away from Jak and turned from him, " You must hate me now huh?" Jak tilted Torn's chin towards him and kissed his lips gently. Jak smiled as a light pink blush spread across Torn's cheeks and whispered, " I could never hate you my love, in fact I wonder why you don't hate me." He kissed Torn again and the commander held onto Jak's forearms, pulling him closer.

Jak wrapped his arms around Torns waist and back and pressed their bodies together. Torn linked one arm around jak's neck and the other gripped the back of the Blonde's head, pushing him forward to deepen the kiss. Jak was about to push Torn up against a wall, when Torn turned the tables and pushed jak down onto the ground. The brown-haired man panted and stared at jak with a lusty gaze, " I want you Jak…right now…I can't go any further until I have you inside me."

Jak blushed and got hard instantly. Torn unzipped jak's pants and dipped his hand into the other man's underwear, pulling out the long stiff cock. Torn smirked when he saw his prize and leaned his head down to lap at the tip. Jak clenched his eyes shut and moaned softly as Torn played with the heated flesh. The commander slid his tongue across the slit slyly before shoving it into the wet slit, licking around inside the urethra. Jak's eyes snapped open and he let out a loud cry of pleasure, precum squirted from his tip.

Torn licked away the small amount of fluid and suddenly deep throated the blonde man's erection. Jak weaved his fingers in Torn's hand and pushed him further on his fat dick. Torn moaned gently and took all of the large cock in his mouth, his nose just barely brushed the soft blonde pubic hairs nesting above Jak's penis. Torn pulled his mouth up all the way to the tip before pushing back down, sucking Jak harder with every bob. Jak knew he couldn't hold back much longer, but before he could cum, Torn pulled away.

Jak whimpered as the cold air made his cock throb and start going limp, but he got hard again when he saw Torn turn around and pull his pants down over his ass. Once again the older man didn't wear underwear, and his tight ass seemed extra tempting now. Torn positioned himself over Jak's dick and started impaling himself on the weeping erection. He gave a few cries of pain, but as soon as the penis cemented itself inside him, he started moving up and down on it.

Both men moaned in pleasure at the heat, tightness, and feeling of this connection. Torn felt the tip of jak's cock nudge his prostate and let out a loud moan, Jak smirked and thrusted up into Torn, making himself the one in control again. Torn whimpered and stayed there, with Jak plunging his cock in and out of this tight ass. Torn knew he couldn't maintain control when Jak did this. Every time Jak touched him he felt like he went up in flames. Jak thrusted harder and deeper inside his beautiful brunette and said, " yeah…you like that don't you? You can't live without my cock in you."

Torn looked back at Jak and growled, " Shut up before I bite off your dick!" Jak shut up, but his smirk stayed on his face. He gave a harsh thrust inside Torn, making the other man gasp and give a small sound that was a mix of a growl and whimper. Jak went faster and deeper inside Torn, stuffing his shaft inside the small cavern, barely fitting it in. He grunted out, " I think you're NRG getting tighter each HAH time!" Torn panted, " N-No…y-you're getting AH bigger!"

The two kept that rythem going for as long as they could before a shrill voice screamed, " AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK! I seriously can't leave you guys alone for a couple minutes before you're all over each other!" Daxter stood there, covering his eyes with his ottsel ears. Torn took out his pistol and shot the ground next to Daxter, " LEAVE NOW! I'M ALMOST ABOUT TO CUM!" Daxter screamed and ran as fast as he could in the other direction. Torn pointed the pistol at jak and growled, " Fuck me….now."

Jak meeped and resumed fucking the living daylights out of Torn. The brunette gave one last cry of ecstasy before cumming, his anus constricting around jak's hard shaft. Jak moaned loudly as he spurted deep inside Torn. Jak panted and was about to pull out when Torn pushed him down and smirked down at him, " Oh no you don't…this is payback for what you did this morning."

…...

WITH DAXTER

…...

Daxter hummed to himself as he walked down another long hallway, the ice had frozen off the walls and exposed the beautiful carvings in them. There were many many stories about their past and daxter couldn't help but wonder how they got there. He then saw a picture of himself walking down this very hallway. He gulped and walked faster away from the carving, getting very spooked by now. He was about to check out another paining, but a spider jumped out suddenly, " AHHH! SPIDER! EIGHT LEGGED DEMON! GET AWAY GET AWAY!" The ottsel then took off down the hall as fast as his short legs could carry him.

Daxter ran down the hall until he ran into two large double doors. He peeled himself off the stone doors and stared at them. There was writing on the walls and a picture of- Daxter's eyes went wide and he ran back as fast as he could. He had to get Jak and Torn!

…...

WITH JAK AND TORN

…...

Jak and Torn were already done with their…"acts", and completely clothed. Torn was sitting on Jak's lap, nuzzling against the crook of the blonde's neck. Torn looked up at Jak and Jak looked down at Torn. They smiled and leaned in close to lock into a passionate kiss when-

" JAAAAAAAAAAK! TATTOOED WONDEEEEEER!"

Daxter jumped onto Torn's lap and squirmed up the brunette's jacket. Torn bolted up and thrashed his body around wildly as the wet, freezing ottsel crawled up his warm skin. Torn shrieked and grabbed the ottsel's tail, pulling him out of his coat and holding him out at an arm's length, " You better have a good reason for interrupting my snuggling time with Jak!"

The ottsel shivered and said, " If you let me go dread-head I'll show you something that'll make you both jump out of your skins!" Torn stared at Daxter and Jak crossed his arms and stood up, " What do you mean Dax?" Daxter struggled and said, " Tell your boy toy to let me down and I'll show you."

Torn growled, " What did you just call me?"

Daxter said, " Oh I'm sorry….is bitch the proper term?"

Torn screamed, " I'M BNOONE'S BITCH"

" You kinda are Torn…"

" SHUT IT JAK! Now what did you want to show us rat?" He dropped Daxter and crossed his arms. Daxter got up and brushed himself off before saying, " Follow me!" He scampered off down the hallway with Jak and Torn running after him. Jak looked at the unfrozen walls and noticed that most of the pictures are of things that recently happened, like Torn's return, Daxter running down the hall and-Jak blushed when he saw a carving of him and Torn having sex.

Torn saw it too and gaped at it, " What the! That's impossible! How could the Eco Sprites have known that we would do that? Unless…." He paused and Jak finished, " They could tell the future…." They both looked at each other with worry written across their faces and continued following Daxter. When the three arrived at the destination, both Jak and torn almost fainted. On the door were pictures of Jak and Torn, older, and in full battle armor. Arcoss the door was an ancient writing.

Jak nudged Torn and asked, " What does it say?" Torn gulped and read, " Only the chosen ones may enter." Torn reached out and ran his hand over the solid rock, the rock suddenly moved and began opening. Torn jumped back, as did jak and the doors exposed a large room with a lone figure in white flowing robes in the middle of the room. It was a woman with long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked at T-Torn and gasped, " Torn? I-Is that you?"

Torn stepped forward a few meters and asked, " Wh-who are you?" The woman looked sad and sighed, " You don't remember me?" She stood and walked over to the commander, " Tornie….I'm your mother."

…...

Surrie: CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!

Torn: Oh great…I have a MOM now?

Surrie: There's more where that came from!

Jak: Geez…this plot is almost as confusing as the Naruto plot.

Surrie: NARUTO IS AN AWESOME SHOW NONBELIEVER! Ok, I hope yall liked this chappie, it took me a while to do. Please Review more….they really inspired me ^_^. I would like to get even more review though!


	8. Chapter 8 : Everlasting explanation

Surrie: Ok! I finally am updating this story, I haven't been able to recently because of my school studies and extracurricular activities-

Torn: Just get the hell on with it -_-

Surrie:….Tornie's not in a good mood today XD

Torn: _ I'm never in a good mood bitch.

Jak: Shut up Torn.

Torn: F*$ YOU!

Surrie: please keep your personal life out of this Torn XD

Torn: _…..I can never win against stupid fan girls…

Surrie: Ok! DISCLAIMER! DAXTER I CHOOSE YOU!

Daxter: Surrie does not own the jak and Daxter franchise, she does own the unique plot line set in this particular fan fiction and she does own the main antagonists in this story.

Surrie: Ok! WARNINGS! TORN I CHOOSE YOU!

Torn: SHUT UP! I'M NOT A POKEMON! Sigh…this fanfic contains hard core male/male sex, gore, violence, cursing, and all that lovely stuff…yippee…

…...

"…_I'm your mother"_

Torn felt his jaw drop as he stared at this beautiful woman who claimed to be his mother. He felt a small smile settle on his face and he slowly walked towards the woman, " M-mom?" Jak narrowed his blue eyes at the woman and said, " Torn stop…she's lying…she's not your mother." Torn stopped and whipped his head sideways to look at Jak, " What the hell do you mean?" The woman held out her arms and cooed, " Don't listen to him Tornie…I am your mother…come to me." Torn looked to the woman , his pupils disappeared and he walked to the woman as if enchanted.

Daxter hopped up and down on Jak's shoulder and said, " Jak something ain't right! We gotta help tattooed won-" At that moment a trap door opened up under their feet and the two heroes dropped though. Torn looked back at Jak and screamed, " DAXTER! JAK!" He heard a hissing behind him and heard a dark voice cackle, " Don't worry…they'll be fine…but you won't be." Torn turned and felt his breath hitch as the person whom he thought to be his mother morphed into an ugly spider-like creature with the torso and head of a female and the abdomen of a spider. The spider knocked him down and was about to pounce when a blue spear was thrust into the spider's eye, going through it.

A man wearing a brown short vest and tan shorts jumped in front of Torn and grabbed the spear. The man glared at the spider with his crystal blue eyes and growled, " If you ever try to hurt my son again…I'll do worse that take out your eye." The man's long brown hair swished around him as he spun and slashed the spider's front legs with the edge of the spear. The creature screamed in pain and retreated into a dark hole. The man gave a sigh of relief and wiped the black blood from his spear on the ground. He looked back towards Torn with an annoyed glare on his face, " Geez…didn't Damas ever teach you how to defend yourself?"

Torn's eyes were wide and his mouth was open. The slightly shorter man kneeled down and tilted Torn's chin up, closing his mouth, " You'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open that long." He smirked cutely and started walking away. Torn shook his head and stumbled to his feet, " Wait! Wait just a damned minute!" He ran up to the other man and walked beside him, " Wh-who are you! What was that…and what happened to Jak and Daxter?" The man rolled his eyes, " Always asking too many questions…you're just like your father.."

Torn gripped the smaller man's shoulder and stopped him, " Wait….you knew my father?" The man smirked and scoffed, " Knew him? I married him." Torn blinked and shook his head, " Wait…what now? I'm confused." The other man rolled his eyes and said, " looks like I have some explaining to do…we should talk somewhere more private…follow me." He grabbed Torn's hand and started running down a hallway.

…...

Jak opened his eyes and coughed, dust filled his nose and he couldn't see anything in the dark. His eyes finally adjusted and he stood up and screamed to the ceiling, " TORN! TORN ANSWER ME!" He heard nothing and dropped his head in worry, " damn it…some hero I am…my lover is probably either dead or about to be!" He transformed into Light and flew up to the ceiling. He pounded his fists on it rapidly and screamed Torn's name.

Daxter wobbly stood up and called to Jak, " That ain't gonna work jak! That's solid stone!" Jak dropped down and shifted back into his normal form, " I have to get to Torn! He could be hurt!" Daxter hopped up on Jak's shoulder and said, " Well, then maybe we should try to find a way out of here." Jak nodded and said, " You're right." He started running down a dark hallway, all the while his heart beat faster with fear and worry for his lover's safety.

_Torn…hold on…I'm coming!_

…...

Torn found himself sitting in a room with stone walls. It contained a bed, desk, couch, and a door to a bathroom. He watched the man with the long brown hair sit down on the bed and stare at Torn. Torn shifted on the couch and swung one leg over the other, crossing his arms as well. He cleared his throat and said, " So…start explaining, first off, who the hell are you…and what's your exact relationship with my father?" The man sighed and started, " My name is Neza…I'm your mother, and before you ask, yes I'm a male. You see, I'm the descendent of the two surviving eco sprites Lexara and Nexis. I'm sure you've heard in stories of the "woman" who bore 4 children but hid the fourth one in Haven city? That was me.

You see, After I left you in Haven, I came here. I learned about my heritage and learned to channel eco…" He held out his hand and a ball of fire formed in the palm, " I'm a wielder of red eco, so I'm able to control fire." he closed his hand and the ball went out. Torn's non-existent eyebrows raised slightly in amusement, " So, you're my mother…but who was my father?" Neza lowered his head and said, " I was young…so very young. My father used his eco powers to give me a female womb so I could carry children. He then arranged a marriage with an Icelander. He was so handsome and I fell in love at first sight.

His name was Rusen…my one true love. After I was pregnant, my father killed him, claiming that I didn't need a husband. I ran from my father and hid in the temple until I was ready to give birth. Once I did, my father found me and tried to kill me with his dark maker pawns, I escaped and found out that he kept my children in an eco chamber where he pumped them full of dark eco. I could only save you, so I ran with you in my arms to a transport. My father must've kept my other children to raise as super soldiers. When I arrived at Haven I offered myself in servitude to the king in exchange for a place to stay. At that time, Damas was the ruler of Haven.

He and I got along very well, so well that he made me an honored guest instead of a servant, but it was short lived. After I found out he was a Mar, I knew he would find out about me, but I couldn't risk taking you away from Haven…you would've had a better life than me. So I left in the night and I arrived here. I waited here for the prophecy to be fulfilled, the one where a member of the Mar clan would fight alongside an Eco sprite to stop the dark sprites from coming here and ending the world."

Torn looked down and closed his eyes, " The Mar and eco sprite in the prophecy…that's me and Jak right?" Neza nodded and said, " Yes, and we have little time…there is a way you can stop your brothers from their plan…"

…...

Jak ran as fast as he could down the hallway until he came to a clearing. Daxter panted and looked up at Jak, " Can you…..please…slow down!" The small ottsel rested against the older man's leg. Jak smirked down at his furry friend and said, " Sorry Dax, I'm just worried about Torn…." He looked around for an exit, seeing none. He started pushing against the bricks along the walls, " Look for some sort of button." Daxter sighed, " Oh sure, lets just sit here…relax….feel up a wall….while that SPIDER THING FINDS US AND EATS US ALIVE!" Jak turned back and glared at Daxter, " You're not helping ya know…" He resumed searching for the button or lever. Daxter rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, the brick he leaned against started to sink and a tile in the ceiling dropped down, letting in a beam of light and a rope ladder that swayed gently. Jak smiled, " Great going dax!" Daxter looked up at the ladder with a confused expression, " Ummm…..what the- I mean, YES! I totally knew that was the one! I'm so awesome!"

The small ottsel puffed out his chest and Jak laughed, " Come on, maybe Torn's up there." He started climbing the ladder with Daxter not so far behind him. He climbed up into another room, this one had a door which led to a long hallway. Jak went over to a torch in the wall and looked around for some sort of lighter, " Hey Dax….got any matches?" daxter crawled over to his friend and said, " I think you have me mistaken for Jinx….does it looked like I have any matches or pockets on me for that matter?" Jak rolled his eyes and felt around in his own pockets, " Wait…I have an idea." he grabbed a large flat rock and two sticks and handed them to daxter, " Quick, rub the sticks together!" Daxter narrowed his eyes and said, " Jak, I thought I told you to stop reading those survival tips…THEY NEVER WORK! I have a better idea….why don't you change into Light Jak and use his light?"

Jak thought for a moment then said, " Actually….that's a great idea." He closed his eyes and a light blue light surrounded him. His skin seemed to shine with a white-blue sheen and a white aura surrounded him. He grabbed Daxter and started running down a hallway. The angel looked down the halls and sensed Torn's dark eco energy, " he's close….I can feel it."

…...

Torn followed Neza into a large room with a huge machine that looked like a large version of the Gyro Blaster. He gaped at the object and asked, " ok, how is this supposed to help me?" Neza ran his hand along the side of the object and said, " This is the What eco maker, it'll create the last bit of white eco the world has ever seen…you can use it to create for yourself….a light side to balance out the dark eco. Light eco is the dark sprite's worst enemy….so if you live through the injection, you'll become more powerful than you could ever hope to imagine." Torn nodded and asked, " and if I don't live?" Neza sighed, " Then the entire world is doomed."

Torn sighed and thought for a moment…if he did this, he would be able to save everyone…including Jak. But if he didn't, he would jeopardize their chances of winning. He sighed and clenched his hands, " I'll do it."

…...

Surrie: Phew…I'm starting on the next chapter, don't worry, it won't take so long to complete it….and I'll toss in a sex scene….maybe.

Torn: Ugh…..seriously….I get a light side now?

Jak: (nosebleeds)

Torn: O.O…dude….please tell me you're thinking of Keira….

Jak: um….sure…..


	9. Chapter 9 : Red Reaper

Surrie: IM SO SORRY! (fountains of tears) Ive been so caught up in school, I completely forgot about the story!

Torn: gave me a break.

Jak: (comes running in) HES MINE!

Erol: (runs in) NO HES MINE!

Surrie: going on?

Erol: Tell this dark eco freak that Torn is MY boyfriend NOT his!

Torn: Wha-

Jak: You mean he WAS your boyfriend, in this story, weve bonded, hes in love with me.

Torn: (hands on hips) Excuse me?

Daxter: What if I want some of him?

Jak&Erol: YOURE NOT IN THIS STORY!

Jak: (looks at Erol) neither are you! Get out!

Erol: Make me!

Surrie: Shoo this is a Jak/Torn story.

Erol: (pouts and walks away.)

Torn: Im so confused.

WARNING: may contain hardcore male/male sex, cursing, blood, gore, violence, and extreme amounts of Eco exposure.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters this is purely a fan fiction work of literature.

-...,,,,,,,,,,/,,,,,,,,,,,...-/..,,,,,,,,,,,,-/

Torn walked to the machine and stood on the platform in front of it. Neza got behind the machine and said, "Last chance to back out Torn." Torn took in a breath and stood up straight, "Do it." Neza pressed a button and the machine came to life. A whirring sound was heard as the gun started spinning in different directions. A large needle extended from the middle and descended upon Torn. Torn felt his stomach do a flip as the needle neared him then stopped. He waited in anticipation as Neza pressed a button and a burst of light eco shot out from the tip of the needle and zapped Torn in the chest. The tattooed mans head flung backwards and his chest arched in the air. A blue light wrapped around his form as he hovered in the air. A white cocoon formed around him as the transformation began.

At that moment, Jak burst into the room and changed back into his regular form, "TORN!" He dashed at the gun just in time to see the cocoon encase Torn's head. Jak ran to him but was stopped when Neza stood in his path, "be calm hero. Torn is fine, he's obtaining a light entity to counter the dark one." Jak glared at the man and barked, "Who are you!" Neza sighed and said, "Im Torns REAL mother." Daxter scratched his head and said, "Wait, I'm confused." Neza sighed and started retelling his story to the two. Once he was finished, Jak looked up at Torn and asked Neza, "So do you think he'll survive?" Neza shrugged and said, "Who can tell? Torns a strong-willed man, I'm sure he'll be fine." suddenly a spiked, dark eco crystal shot through Neza's chest. The sprite gasped in horror and fell to his knees to reveal the smirking red-haired male from the forest. The dreadlocked redhead giggled, "Woopsie, I missed...I was aiming for his heart."

Jak growled, "You! You're the Dark eco sprite from the forest, Torn's brother!" The redhead huffed, "So, you finally figured it out huh? Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought you were. " He made his ring blade appear and said, " My name's Anko, learn it well, 'cause it'll be the last thing you'll whisper with your dying breath." The boy dashed over to Jak and sliced at him with the blade, Jak dodged easily and took out his gun staff. He was about to shoot at the male, when he remembered that guns didnt work on them. He cursed as Anko shot dark spikes at him and giggled insanely, "Come on little mar! Lets play!" Jak ran as fast as he could to try and dodge the spiked bullets, rolling, jumping, and dodging them as Daxter held on for dear life. Jak dashed at Anko and rammed his gun up into his gut. The redhead groaned in pain and retaliated with a downward slash, managing to nick Jaks' thigh.

The hero groaned and rolled away just as the Anko slashed at him again. Daxter went flying off jak's shoulder right into a mess of stone buttons, each one was colored differently. Daxter accidently stepped on a yellow one and a vent opened up. A spout of yellow eco came up through the vent and Daxter shouted, " JAK! GET THE YELLOW ECO!" Jak nodded and grabbed the eco. He felt the power go through his body as he aimed at Anko and started shooting. Anko dodged the fire balls and jumped up in the air, bouncing from wall to wall. He smirked and didnt notice a ball coming his way, he screamed when the eco hit him, making him fall on the floor. Jak shot more eco at the rehead and Anko couldn't dodge them all. The eco vent ran out though and while Daxter stomped on it try try and get it working again, Jak was about to make a run for it...when Anko slashed at his back, reopening the wounds from last time.

Jak groaned in pain as the redhead kicked him in the gut and brought his heel down on his collar bone, smashing it. Jak groaned in pain and Daxter abandoned the yellow button and pressed the green button. A second vent opened and green eco flowed out. Jak punched Anko in the face, smashing his nose, and ran to the green eco. Anko held his bloodied face and shot dark spikes in random directions as Jak felt his shattered clavicle reattatch and heal. The eco ran out and Jak still had a bleeding wound on his back, but the major injuries were healed. Daxter stepped on a red button and a third vent opened, letting out red eco. Jak ran to the red eco and fueled up. Once Anko cleared his face, he felt strong hands grab his hair and a knee ram up into his stomach. Jak pinned the Dark sprite to the floor and started pummeling him, pulling his fists back and letting them smash against the males form.

Anko passed out, but Jak kept punching him. Even after the eco faded, Jak kept on ramming his fists into the males body. Daxter ran over to the furious hero and smacked him in the head, "JAK STOP! He's done!" Jak rose his fist and paused, panting as he looked down at the bloody form. He stood up and sighed, "Sorry Dax...I-I got carried away." He suddenly remembered Neza and raced over to him. He picked up the male's form, but it was too late...he was dead. Jak hung his head and looked up when he heard a crackling above him. The cocoon opened and Torn came out, his form was light blue as he slowly descended onto the platform. The light vanished and Torn held his head, " Wow...I-I can't even feel the dark eco anymore." He smiled, but the smile vanished when he saw his mother laying in Jaks' arms...lifeless. He ran to them and fell to his knees, "Wh-what happened?"

Jak sighed, " We had a run-in with one of your brothers, said his name was Anko, he killed him." Torn hung his head then looked around, "Did he get away?" Jak shook his head, " No...we beat him...he's unconscious. " Torn raised an eyebrow and said, "Then where is he?" Jak turned and pointed, "Hes' right over-HUH?" In the place Jak was pointing the blood stained the ground, but Anko's body was gone. Daxter ran over there and felt around, "What the hell? He was unconscious!" Jak shook his head and said, " It doesn't matter...we have bigger things to worry about." Torn nodded softly and stood up, lifting Neza in his arms, "Come on, we should at least give him a proper burial." Jak nodded and stood up, following Torn out of the room.

-./,,,,/-/,,,,-/.,,,,,,,,/.-/.,,,,,,,-/,,,,,/-

"Im disappointed in you Anko." Kiba paced in the room, his long brown hair swished behind him. Anko kneeled in front of him, holding a dark eco pack to his face, "Im sorry...I didn't expect him to beat me. That damn mar! I want to see him bleed! I want to bathe in his blood and wear his skin as a pelt!" Kiba held up his hand and said, "And you will, brother dear...we all will, but first, we must focus on the task at hand. The dark eco crystals are being gathered by the metal heads...soon we will have enough to bring our master into this world so he can rain havoc on these lands." Anko smiled sadistically and said, "Hehehe the master'll be so pleased with our work!"

Kiba nodded and said, "Indeed he will be but we must be patient."

Hinaka walked into the room, his long red hair fell over his shoulder, "But what about Torn? He now has a light side in him...he'll be unstoppable. We wont be able to defeat him." Kiba smiled, "Perhaps...don't worry about him...the master will deal with our brother if he chooses not to come to our side willingly." He turned to the other two and said, "Return to your missions, do not get into another fight with the Mar unless absolutely necessary. We cannot risk him meddling with our plans just yet." The other two boys nodded and vanished in a dark portal, leaving the leader behind. Kiba looked out from his domain at the dark lands, "Soon my master , you'll have revenge." Below the large castle, the metal heads were pushing crystals into the holes of a large ring. Others were hatching eggs and transforming the hatchlings with dark eco, creating an army of hundreds of thousands of dark metal heads. The dark metal heads were the same ones from the forest, only bigger and stronger looking. There were ones that swam, ones that flew, and ones that crawled across the Earth...there was no place to hide from these monstrosities.

Kiba smiled and looked over his army. He laughed softly, "Let the games begin."

-/.,,,,,,,-/..,,,,-/..,,,,,-/,,,,,,-/

Surrie: OMG! Whatll happen now?

Torn: This is actually pretty good now

Jak: (rubs Torns butt) ^_^

Torn: . STOP IT!

Surrie: , Im throwing the very first contest for this story! Im gonna ask a question, and whoever gets the right answer first, wins!

QUESTION: Which video game character did I base Ankos weapon and character on?

EDIT!: I redid the grammer misstakes...so I hope this is better...Gomen for the bad grammer...something went wrong with the uploading.


	10. Chapter 10 : Hero's Haven

Surrie: Ok! First, I'll update the contest. A gal named Majora had the closest guess so far. It wasn't right….but she was really close. She said that Anko's weapon was based off of Axel's Chakrams from Kingdom Hearts II….it was really really super close…but it's not who I had in mind when I created Anko. So here's a cookie hun! (Shoots cookie out of canon) XD! Ok, I'll toss yall a bone and give you a hint. The character is from a video game….a FIGHTING game.

Torn: Wow…wonderful hint….there are a LOT of fighting games…and each one has like 100 characters per game.

Surrie: (Shoot cannonball at Torn) SILENCE! IT'S A GOOD HINT! Now, lets get on with the story!

WARNING: This story contains mature content including yaoi, gore, violence, language, and extreme drug-I MEAN eco exposure.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Jak and Daxter franchise….I do not make any money off of this. The only things I own are the plot so far and the villains.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Torn stood next to a large, flat stone, carved into the rock was Neza's name. Torn stood on the snow covered ground with Jak and Daxter standing next to him. Jak looked at the commander and said, " Torn….I-I'm really sorry…." Torn shook his head and said, " I had so many things I wanted to ask him….so many things…now I will never get a chance to know….I finally found my mother….and now I've lost him again." He sighed and ran a hand over the top of the gravestone, " Rest in peace." He turned to Jak and Daxter and said, " Lets get going….a blizzard is coming…we have to find shelter in the village before we move on."

The three heroes left the gravesite and exited the temple, heading down the ice-covered stairwell and trying not to slip and fall. Once they reached the bottom, the snow started falling harder, Torn covered his nose and mouth with his red scarf and Jak did the same, pulling down his goggled as well. Daxter hid in Torn's jacket and screamed over the wind, " I HATE THE SNOW!" Torn laughed and pulled his goggles down over his eyes. He pointed to faint yellow lights and yelled to jak, " There's a town just over there….if I remember correctly, there should be an Tavern that we can spend the night in." The three men trekked their way through the snow until they reached a large brown building with lights streaming from every window on both floors.

Torn was the first to enter the bar, seeing a small room with about ten tables and 5 booths. There was a large bar with a busty blonde woman standing behind it. She wore an old-styled corset with a long-sleeved white shirt under it, low cut to show off her cleavage. She smiled at the three and called, " Howdy! Ya'll come here ta git some booze?" Torn smiled at her and walked up to the counter and said, " Actually yes….and do you have a room available?" She nodded and said, " Why, as a matter 'o fact we do! 'slong as yer willin' ta pay." Torn handed her a bag filled with orbs and said, " Use what's extra to get me and my friends some drinks." The women smiled and nodded. She counted out the price for the room and drinks and handed the rest back to Torn, " What'll ya have?" Torn looked over the menu hanging on the wall behind the bartender and said, " I'll just have some red tea." She nodded and looked to Jak and Daxter. Jak opened his mouth and daxter immediately interrupted, " I'll have anything ya want me at have sweet cheeks." He wiggled his eyebrows at the woman, earning a giggle from her, " And yew?" She looked at Jak expectantly. Jak said, " Give me a Red Speeder."

The woman nodded and started making the drinks. Jak looked at Torn and said, " I didn't know you drink tea." Torn let out a soft chuckle, " There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Jak smiled and leaned over to whisper in Torn's ear, " I'd like to find out." Torn shivered gently and bit his lip, " N-not here….later." Jak smiled and pulled away from Torn just as the woman set their drinks in front of them, " If there's anything else ya'll need, juss' gimme a holler." She flounced over to Daxter and giggled as he drunkenly flirted with her. Torn sipped his tea and smiled, " Ah, that's better." Jak asked, " Hey let me taste it." He took a sip and promptly turned away to sputter and spit it out, " Ugh! Its bitter! How the hell can you drink that?" Torn shrugged and laughed, " I don't know….I never liked sweet things…" He sipped his tea and looked over at one of the booths, seeing three burley men talking amongst each other and staring at him. Torn looked away and tried to ignore them, but he couldn't help the feeling of eyes watching him as he sat there.

He never liked being watched…it always made him uncomfortable. Jak noticed Torn's discomfort and looked at the men staring at Torn. Once Jak saw them, he glared and they immediately looked away. Jak felt anger and jealousy rise in his chest as he possessively wrapped an arm around Torn's waist, much to his dismay, " Jak knock it off." jak growled softly, " I don't like the looks of those three…they've been looking at you like you're a piece of meat." Torn narrowed his eyes and felt offended, " Jak, I'm not a woman…I CAN take care of myself, and I don't need you to do it for me." He stood up and ushered the bartender over, " I don't feel well…can you give me the room key?" She nodded and handed Torn a gold key with a small round plate attached to it with the number 7 on it, " Room 7 hunny….its just down at the end of the hall, ya can't miss it." Torn nodded and quickly left the bar with Jak following behind him.

Torn sensed that he was followed and turned around, " STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Jak stepped back, shocked at Torn's sudden outburst, " I'm just making sure you get to your room." Torn fisted his hands and said, " I don't need help! I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself!" Jak grinded his teeth and said, " I know that! I just want to protect you!" Torn looked away and said, " jak….I survived without you for a very long time….I think I am able to be without you for a little longer." He turned and went into the room slamming the door behind him. Jak sighed and went back down the hall to the bathroom.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Torn stripped off his coat and goggles, revealing his dark blue sweater underneath and his skinny, black pants. He sighed and went to the vanity mirror against the wall, sitting in front of it. He looked at himself, gazing over the powder blue tattoos and the long braid the hung over his shoulder. He took his hair out of the braid and brushed through it, watching the layered ends curve upwards. He looked in the drawer and took out a pair of scissors. He cut away the long ends, making a pool of soft, brown hair around him. When he was done, his hair was shoulder-length and layered so the ends curled up in different directions. Two long strips of hair framed his face and curled inwards to lightly brush against his cheeks. He smiled and said, " that's better….oh…it's a lot cooler in the room now."

He stood up and brushed off stay hair on his shoulders before cleaning up the mess and tossing the locks into a waste bin. He went over to the bed and flopped down on it, sighing softly as he closed his eyes. He heard the door open and close again, then felt a pressure on the bed and a hand gently run down his side. Torn looked over his shoulder and saw his blonde hero kneeling over him, looking sad, " I-I'm sorry." Jak looked away from Torn then looked back and asked, " You cut your hair?"

Torn sighed, " Yes, I cut my hair…" Jak blinked and asked, " Why?" Torn shrugged and growled, " Why does it matter? I hate taking care of it, it's fuckin annoying." Jak sighed, " You don't need to get all pissy Torn." Torn shot up and growled, " I'M NOT PISSY!" Torn was silenced though, when Jak suddenly pushed his lips up against the commander's. Torn let out a small grunt before he closed his eyes and accepted the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Jak's shoulders and pressed his thinner body against the hero's. Jak wrapped his arms around Torn's waist and smoothly laid on top of him. He broke the kiss and panted, " I want you." Torn blushed a light pink and said, " Then take me."

Jak sat up and undid his belt and pulled the zipper down when Torn grabbed his hands and begged, " Let me." He got up on his hands and knees in front of Jak and pulled out his thick cock. Torn slid his tongue along the underside of the hardening dick and suckled on the tip teasingly to try and get it rock-hard. Jak moaned in pleasure and fisted Torn's shortened hair. The tattooed man licked along the shaft's sides until it was coated in his saliva. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked it before deep-throating the entire erection. Jak let out a cry of pleasure as his cock became encased with velvety warmth.

Torn moaned, making his throat vibrate and bobbed his head on and off of the length, feeling his own erection stir to life inside his pants. He pulled out the hero's testicles and gently pumped them as he sucked on the blonde's meat. Jak thrusted into Torn's mouth until he felt his length twitch and his alls tighten, " Shit! T-Torn, I-I'm cumming!" He let out a cry as he shot his warm milk down Torn's throat. The brunette sucked greedily, trying to get every last drop of Jak's seed before pulling off and looking up at the hero through lidded blue eyes. A strand of saliva was still attached from Torn's bottom lip to the tip of Jak's softening cock.

Jak regained his breath and smiled at Torn. He lost all reserve when the male suddenly turned around and pulled his pants down. Torn looked back at Jak needfully and begged, " Jak…" He reached behind himself and pulled open his ass, showing off his puckered pink entrance that was still a little open from constant sex, " Please take me! I need your cock inside my naughty ass!"

(( AN/ Torn: I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT! Surrie: *hits Torn with a bat* Shut it!))

Jak felt his cock come back to full attention as he watched the source of his horniness present himself so wantonly. Jak grabbed Torn's soft globes and pulled them a little wider open before shoving his entire cock up inside his commander's sweet cavern. Torn let out a hoarse cry as he felt the fat, hard dick invade his body so deliciously. Jak gave Torn no time to prepare before he started slamming in and out as roughly and quickly as he could. Torn dug his nails into the bed sheet and panted, " A-Ah! Jak! I-Its so deep!" Jak groaned and angled his thrusts deeper inside Torn, " Fuck! T-Torn….you're so tight!"

Both males couldn't hold out for much longer. Jak pulled on Torn's cock and roughly stroked it as he felt Torn's liquid shoot out. Jak thrusted deeply a few more times before emptying himself inside his lover, but he wasn't finished yet." He pulled out of Torn and forced the older male on his back. Torn didn't have time to process what was happening before Jak grabbed Torn's legs, pushed them up towards the headboard, and penetrated him again with a completely hardened erection. Torn gasped and had to shut his eyes from the amount of pleasure that burst in his body as Jak penetrated him deeper than before. He felt the thrusts go quicker inside him since his tunnel was slick with Jak's thick seed. Jak only let out soft grunts as he fucked his commander.

Both males went crazy with passion for each other's body as their lovemaking became more vicious, more needy, and more passionate. Jak leaned down and captured Torn's lips in a bruising kiss, sucking and nibbling on those soft plump lips as he listened to the loud squishing sounds Torn's entrance made every time he entered and exited his body. Jak knew he could never love anyone like this, noone….not Keira, not Ashelin, only Torn. Torn felt the exact same way. He loved Ashelin, sure, but that was a sibling love. Ashelin could never give him the pleasure Jak gave him, no man could ever give him the love that the hero of the universe gave him every day. Torn would lay down his life for Jak in a heartbeat.

Jak broke the kiss and whispered in Torn's ear " I love you" Over and over again. Torn wrapped his arms around Jak's neck and let out a passionate cry as he came all over his lover's hand. Jak felt that already too tight entrance become tighter and released again inside Torn. The hero collapsed on top of the commander and the two laid there panting in the afterglow of their sex. Jak sat up and ulled out of Torn, watching with arousal as a river of his semen poured out from the now red rim, coating it sensually. Jak smirked and said, " I gotta go to the bathroom love, I'll be back to finish this though." He got off the bed and tucked his cock and testes back inside his pants, zipping them up.

Jak went to the door and turned back one last time to smile at Torn, " Love you." Torn sat up and smiled, " Love you too brat." The blonde laughed as he closed the door and headed to the bathroom in the bar since the rooms didn't have private bathrooms like most inns. Torn sat up and grabbed the tissues on the nightstand, cleaning his ass out and sliding his pants back up before he turned over and decided to get some rest before Jak came back, knowing the kid was not gonna let him sleep this night.

He heard the door open and smiled, thinking Jak came in already for round 2, "Wow, finished already?" A hand suddenly covered his mouth and his eyes flashed open to see the three men from before looming over him. He screamed against the calloused hand and tried to thrash around as wildly as possible. He managed to kick one of the men in the groin as he bit the hand covering his mouth. The man pulled away him hand and Torn scrambled off the bed, heading for the door. He punched the third man in the jaw and lept over him as he ran to the door way. He got his head out and screamed before a cloth drenched in chloroform over his mouth and nose, pulling him back into the bedroom.

Torn struggled as much as he could before he felt his body shutting down. He managed to grab a boot and slam it against another man's temple, making his body flop to the floor dead. He felt blackness creep over his vision as he blacked out.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Jak exited the bathroom and went back into the bar area. Everything looked normal, except the three men from before were gone. Feeling warning bells go off in his head, Jak ran over to the bartender and asked, " Hey, those three dudes from that booth…did they leave?" The lady looked over to the booth and said, " Well….no act'ualy…I reckon they headed on in the back ta turn in for the night….but, I don' remember givin them a key." Jak didn't let the woman finish as he ran back to the room as quickly as he could possible go. He jerked the door only to find that it was locked. He knocked rapidly on the door, " Torn! Open up Torn!" he kicked the door in and ran in, " Torn!" He only saw the messed up bed, Torn's jacket, and a broken window. He ran over to the window, since it was only the first floor, someone could easily get out. He growled and let out a scream, " TOOOOOOOOOOOORRNN!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Torn awoke only to find himself strapped down in some sort of chair. His arms and legs were kept still by large metal bars and there was a strap over his forehead, keeping his head down against the back of the chair. Torn tried to struggle, to see if there was any way he could break the bars or wiggle out.

" Struggling is futile…." Kiba entered the room from the darkness, a large smirk plastered across his face, " You might as well just give up, you will not leave this room until you answer my questions." Torn looked at the male and said, " Y-you….you're the one Jak fought?"

" No…." Anko emerged from the darkness, a sadistic grin crossed his lips, " That was me." He flipped his blood-colored dreadlocks out of his face and giggled, " He was so annoying to fight…I almost lost control." He walked over to Torn and ran a hand down his cheek as he whispered in his ear, " Why do you prefer the Mar over us big brother? Why do you like him more than you like us." The cute grin and playfulness were gone from Anko as he hissed, " Why….DO YOU LOVE A MAR?" His ring blade appeared and he started swinging it in a circle on his arm like a hoola-hoop. Kiba growled, " Anko, calm down." He walked over to Torn and said, " We're not all bad Torn…we don't want to hurt you….in fact….we want the very opposite." Torn glared at Kiba and growled, " Really? What is it you're really after then?" Kiba smiled and said, " Family unity….we want you to join us in our fight against the Mars…but in order to do that….we must bring our master back from the dark realm."

Torn raised an eyebrow, " Master? What master?" Anko giggled, " he's the one whom we work for…he's the most powerful being in the universe! Master Anon-Ymous! The king of darkness!" Torn's eyes widened, " What? Anon-Ymous is real? The same Anon-Ymous who wants to destroy our world? You work for him!" Kiba nodded and said, " I see you've heard the stories….we plan to bring him here, so he can take revenge on all those who persecuted him and the sprites." Torn growled, " Which is US!" Kiba laughed, " Oh dear Torn….you're wrong…it's not US who he wants to destroy….this isn't our world…those filth who reside in cites…who call themselves humans….they are the ones he wants to destroy." Torn struggled and said, " It doesn't matter! There are innocent lives down there! They won't stand a chance!"

Kiba frowned, " innocent?" He leaned down, " INNOCENT? STOP FILLING YOU HEAD WITH LIES! Those abominations down there hate us! They despise us! We created them and they treat us like dirt, yet they worship some fuzzy RATS! DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM ALL TO THE UNDERWORLD!" Kiba grasped the chair and let out a pained groan as his eyes flashed black and what looked like black veins crossed up his neck, then disappeared. Anko gasped, " Big brother! Don't! It'll take over!" Kiba stood up straight again and turned away as he sighed, " I thought….that you were different Torn….being a family member…I thought you would understand…but your mind and heart has been poisoned by these creatures. I'm afraid we have no further use for you." He exited the room with Anko following behind him.

Anko caught up to Kiba's side and walked down the hall next to him. He swung his circular blade around when he asked, " Brother…let me kill him…I promise he'll regret ever feeling pity for those human!….hehehe I'm getting all fuzzy just thinking about it!" Anko licked his bottom lip as he imagined holding Torn's bleeding heart as he slowly squeezed it. Kiba huffed, " No….he's confused….he doesn't know what he's saying….we must bring him back to our side….he may be a traitor…but he's our brother nonetheless…we must re-educate him in the ways of our people, then he will be of use to us."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Jak loaded his gun as Daxter inspected the damage, " Damn….there's some blood splotches...but its not Torns…" Jak looked to his friend and asked, " How do you know?" Daxter climbed up on the bed and said, " because Torn's blood is darker than that and smells a lot sweeter." Jak raised an eyebrow and said, " that's kinda creepy Dax…" Daxter pouted, " Hey! I can't help the fact that I have a good memory and a keen sense of smell!" He almost stepped in some of Jak and Torn's…"aftermath" and whined, " Oh gross! No wonder he was such an easy target." Jak looked away in shame as his face went blood red. Daxter jumped down from the bed and saw the splotches of blood lead out of window. He smiled and said, " Hey wait….I bet ya I can find tattooed wonder by following the blood trail!"

Jak smiled and said, " you're a genious dax!" daxter got on the ground on all fours and crawled outside the window. He sniffed around until he caught scent of the blood again, " Found him! This way!" Jak jumped out the window and ran after Daxter as he followed the blood splotches.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Torn sat in the chair, his eyes were closed and his body was limp. He desperately tried to think of some way out of the chair, some way to get out of this place….wherever he was. Torn growled to the darkness, " Damn it! Why me? Why now….Jak….I need to get back to them."

_**Such calm, loving words that come from such a disgraceful being….**_

Torn's head whipped up and he looked around, " Wh-who's there?" He looked around, seeing no one in the room with him

_**Searching for me is hopeless….I do not reside in a place you can see.**_

Torn suddenly understood. He closed his eyes and thought, _Who are you?_

_**My name is Elixir…and I am your light side.**_

_My…..my light side?_

_**Bound by flesh and not by stone, bound by thought and thought alone….never to see, never to tell, but only to reside and remain in hell.**_

**Blah Blah Blah! Geez, I get irritated just listening to this guy!**

Torn winced at the dark, nasally voice and sighed, _Shade….must you be so loud?_

The dark being laughed, **Awww that's not a very nice 'Hello' Torn. And after I went through all that trouble to make the newbie feel comfy.**

_**Comfy?**_, the light being huffed, _**You tried to grope me. If anything, you're making me regret ever being born.**_

**Hey, it aint my fault you're sexy!**

_**Your vocabulary could use some improvement….I prefer words like, Exotic, or angelic, or-**_

**Annoying.**

_**WHY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-**_

Torn rolled his eyes and groaned, _I'm surrounded by morons. _He opened his eyes as his eco beings fought amongst each other, _Jak…..please save me…before I commit suicide._

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,_

Surrie: Allright! Chapter 10 is done! We're halfway through the story now! We've got about 15 or 14 left to go now….

Torn: Uuuugh

Jak: WHEN ARE YOU GONNA WRITE ANOTHER SEX SCENE?

Torn: (growls) DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!

Surrie: Don't worry, I'll more in eventually. This one was just to tide you guys over till I do another….I just figured that people would want to see more plot then sex.

Please write a review and let me know what you think so far….tell me what you liked, disliked, what I should change, and just a compliment if you want.

P.S. Did anyone notice something about the dark master's name? XD


	11. Chapter 11 : Awakened Amythyst

Surrie: WOOT! I am on a roll! (starts rolling on a loaf of bread) Get it?

Torn:…..

Surrie: You know….because….bread can be a roll…..and I'm on it…..

Torn:…..

Surrie:…its very simple, you see-

Torn: I GOT IT! It just wasn't that funny.

Surrie: (gasps) You're so mean to me! W-woah! (slips off the roll and goes flying out the window)

Torn: (laughs) Ok….now THAT was funny.

Surrie: (calls from ground) call…..a…medic

Torn: Sure. (sits on a couch and watches Soul Eater)

WARNING!: This story contains blood, gore, violence, sex, yaoi, and eco exposure.

DISCLAIMER!: Surrie does not own the jak and daxter franchise nor does she own …Surrie does own the villains of the story and the plot….and the cookie she's nibbling on.

P.S. : By the ways….for people who don't get the bold and italics…

_This is Torn, Jak, Daxter, or anyone's thoughts._

_**This means Light or Elixir is speaking.**_

**This means either Dark or Shade if talking.**

.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Torn banged his head against the back of the chair. He groaned to himself as his dark and light side kept bickering.

**Hey, whatcha doin Torn?**

Torn growled, _Trying to knock myself unconscious._

_**Might I suggest banging your head harder?**_

**No shit genius! Geez, its probably 'cause he can't stand you!**

_**Oh really? Your voice alone would drive anyone crazy, I'm about to join him.**_

**Shut it feather breath!**

_**Insult me all you wish, I will not stoop to your level.**_

**Wing kisser! Heaven junkie! Fairy-boy! Goodie-good wings! Halo hogger! **

_**SHUT UP YOU SULFER SNORTER!**_

**Oh! So it's gonna be like that is it? Cherub molester!**

_**Dirt farmer!**_

BANG!

Both entities went silent and torn groaned as his head throbbed.

…**wow…..you really don't wanna listen to us.**

_**Is that blood on the back of the seat?**_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hinaka walked to the meeting room and stood in front of his brother, Kiba. The red-haired male said, " Brother, you sent for me?" Kiba looked at Hinaka and nodded, " Yes brother dear…I have a task for you. Our dear Torn has been….led astray; I need you to….rehabilitate him." Hinaka narrowed his eyes and asked, " And exactly, how shall I go about doing that?" Kiba smiled and held up a black stone, " By using this of course." Hinaka's eyes went wide, " Th-the soul stone! B-but Kiba!"

Kiba sighed, " I know its risky….but its our last chance. This stone, is our last chance. Use it or else I will use it on YOU!" He turned away and continued observing his growing army. Hinaka took the stone and ran out of the room quickly. He leaned against a wall and sighed to himself, " What have we fallen to?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Torn struggled more until he finally decided just to give up and lay still, instead of risking more blood loss. He sighed and just stared at the ceiling.

**Ah…finally stopped being emo have you?**

_What?…what the hell do you mean by being emo?_

**You know….hurting yourself….and all that stuff….it seems pretty emo-ish to me.**

…_..I…..I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer._

_**Neither will I….**_

**Shut it feather farter….no one asked y- hey Torn…someone's coming.**

Torn was jarred from his thoughts when he heard the door to the dark chamber open. A new red-haired male came in, this one had very long red hair the same color as the other's…but he didn't seem as cruel as the younger redhead. Torn still held his glare and asked, " Who are you? Another unfortunate relative?" Hinaka said, " My name is Hinaka, and yes I'm your brother. I'm sorry, but I need to….reawaken you."

Torn raised an eyebrow and said, " Re-awak-"

Hinaka didn't give Torn a chance to reply as he held out the gem over Torn's chest and watched as it started glowing purple and suddenly embedded itself on his chest right above his sternum. Torn's eyes went wide and he let out a blood-curdling scream as pain coursed through his body. Purple lightning sparked around him and his blue eyes suddenly turned purple as dark eco filled the irises. The bracelets around his wrists, ankles, chest, and head broke, allowing the brunette's body to float above the table as a dark purple light emitted from him. He gently floated back down and stood up straight. The screams died down and Torn just stood there, the light slowly crawled over to the gem and became sucked inside it, making the jewel glow bright purple.

Torn didn't move as he stood on the ground, his now-purple eyes glowed eerily and he had a blank expression on his face. Hinaka cleared his throat and said, " State your name." The ex-commander turned to the redhead and said, " My name is Torn." Hinaka walked a step forward and continued, " And do you know who you are?" Torn nodded and said, " Yes…I am an eco sprite, like you, Anko, and Kiba." Hinaka smiled and nodded, " Good….and…what about Jak?" Torn looked confused, " Who?"

Hinaka smiled and said, " Jak Mar….he's our enemy….you know this don't you?" Torn growled, " All Mars are the enemy….and anyone who follows them." Hinaka nodded and said, " Come my brother, we have much to do." He grabbed Torn's arm and led him out of the room, down to his new life.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Jak followed after Daxter for a while. He passed buildings and rubbed at his hands as the icy cold bit at him through the fabric. He was terrified of what those men could be doing to his lover by now. Daxter called to his friend, " The blood is getting fresher…but the snow is really hard to walk in." They walked a little more before Daxter let out a yelp, " Oh no! Th-the snow covered up the trail!" Jak's eyes went wide and he ran ahead, grabbing Daxter. He ran out blindly as the snow kept falling, " TORN! TORN ARE YOU THERE?" He kept calling at the top of his lungs, but he didn't hear any answer.

He saw a light in a shabby building and spied something on the ground in front of the door. It was a blood drop. Daxter jumped down and sniffed the spot, " Hey! it's the guys! They've gotta be in here!" Jak wasted no time as he kicked the door down, exposing the men from the bar playing a game of cards. Jak pointed his gun at the two playing cards and yelled, " HAND UP! WHERE IS HE?" Daxter screamed, " JAK LOOK OUT!" Jak turned just in time to dodge a metal pipe that the third man tried to hit him with. Jak landed a rough punch in the guy's gut and threw him over his shoulder, bashing his face onto the ground.

The other two men threw their playing cards and dashed at Jak. One tried to go for Jak's legs and knocked the blonde hero to the ground. Jak kicked the male hard in the clavicle, crushing the bone. The man let out a scream and Jak punched him in his jaw, shattering the bone. The third man saw his buddies unconscious on the ground and decided to book it out of the house, unfortunately, Jak saw what he was going to do and grabbed him, thrusting him against a wall. The enraged hero screamed, " WHERE IS HE?"

The man coughed and squeaked, " Dude are you nuts?" Jak screamed and threw the man over a chair, watching the chair break under the impact. Jak grabbed the man's neck and lifted him up, " WHERE IS HE?" The man coughed and sputtered, " Wh-wh-who?" Jak pushed the guy against the wall and growled, " Torn….the man you KIDNAPPED!" The man asked, " B-brunette? Blue e-eyes?" Jak nodded and growled, " If you hurt him at all, I swear to Mar-" The man looked terrified, " W-wait! W-we were p-paid to d-do it…..s-some dudes t-told us to kidnap him." Jak's eyes went wide, " Who took him?" The man coughed, " You'll probably never find him man….th-these guys probably already k-killed him…" Jak shook the male and screamed, " WHO TOOK HIM?"

The man looked like he was about to wet himself as he screamed, " I DON'T KNOW! Th-they had b-black coats on a-and this one red-head had a giant ring sword thing that h-he kept swishing around-" Jak dropped the man and brought up the butt of his gun, cracking it down on the guys head and knocking him out. Jak panted in rage and growled, " No….th-they took him….they fucking took him…Dax…we need to get back to Haven."

Daxter nodded and asked, " Jak….why-why would they want Tattooed Wonder? They know he's on our side." Jak shook his head and grabbed Daxter, setting him on his shoulder, " I-I don't know….but we need to get to Ashelin…and find Torn before those monsters do something to him." He ran out of the building and back to the hotel, praying to any precursor listening to keep Torn safe.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hinaka stood in front of the 5 thrones in the throne room. Kiba sat on the right hand side of the one in the middle and anko sat on the left side. Kiba smiled at Hinaka and asked, " Well? Is it done? Did it work?" The long haired male smiled and said, " Why don't you see for yourself?" He turned to the door just as Torn entered it. He wore the same black outfit as his brothers and held an evil look in his gaze. He had a wicked smirk on his lips as he walked up to the thrones. The brunette got down to one knee and bowed his head, " My brothers, I have returned."

Kiba stood and smiled, " Brother…are you really back?" Torn looked up at Kiba and stood back up straight, " Yes my brother…I….I feel like I've been asleep for years." Kiba smiled and asked, " Brother…tell me, what are our plans?" Torn smirked and replied, " To awaken Master Anon-Ymous and prepare for his arrival. We will create an army for him and take back this planet which we so rightfully deserve." Kiba narrowed his eyes and tested Torn, " And what about the people who live here?"

Torn scoffed in disgust, " They are worthless mongrels who deserve to be eliminated. We shall purify this planet of the vermin that pollute it." Kiba smiled in victory, " Yes yes! And tell me Torn….what will you do with Jak Mar?" Torn growled demonically, " I will kill Jak Mar." Kiba nodded and said, " Very good brother dear…take your place beside me on your throne." Torn nodded and followed Hinaka. Hinaka sat on the throne at the left next to Anko and watched Torn.

The Ex-commander walked up the steps to his throne on the left next to Kiba. He turned and faced the hologram of their growing army before sitting down on his throne…taking his place as a dark eco sprite.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Surrie: Oh noes! What will happen now? How will Jak save Torn? How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop!

Torn: hardy hardy har….as if that joke hasn't been done before…

Surrie: (pouts) you're so mean to me. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while…I've been pretty busy.

Jak: Doing what?

Surrie: NONE OF YER BUSINESS! (takes out shotgun)

Jak: O.O meep (hides behind Torn)

Torn: DON'T USE ME AS COVER!

Surrie: (aims) please leave a review and/or fav…BYE!


	12. Chapter 12 : Redhead realization

Surrie: (is covered in bandages) HEEEEEERE'S SURRIE! (Throws and axe at the door just as Torn walks through it.)

Torn: (dodges) WHAT THE F-

Surrie: Ah-ah-ah….language Torn….children are watching…

Torn: (hands on hips) oh please….after all the shit you've been writing…I hardly doubt that language would be a problem….and there aren't any children near here..

Surrie: Yes there are! (points to a corner where three little boys and huddled)

Torn:….um…..Surrie…..who are they?

Surrie: (smiles big) well, I found them wandering on a big metal structure in a crowded sand pit, so I snatched them up and brought them here where they would be safe.

Torn: O.o…you mean to tell me…..that you saw these kids in the park….playing on the playground and just kidnapped them?

Surrie: Silly Torn…..they were SAVED by me….isn't that right kids?

Kid 1: Where am I?

Kid 2: I wanna go home!

Kid 3: Where's my mommy?

Surrie: See, they're juuuuuust fine!

Disclaimer: Surrie does not own the characters, franchise, or anything else, she does however own the antagonists, plot, and (for now) the children hiding in the corner.

Warning: This story contains imagery that may be disturbing to some viewers ( you should know what they are if you've read this far.)

P.S. Cookies to anyone who got the reference in the beginning. I will congratulate anyone who answers correctly in the comment section.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Jak sat at the Naughty Ottsel with Ashelin and Keira, " Its my fault…its all my fault." Ashelin placed a hand on Jak's shoulder and looked back to Samos, " Your grace, have the plants told you anything yet?" Samos rubbed his temples and huffed, " No….and they won't say anything if you keep on nagging me!" Normally Ashelin would have retorted, but she knew that he was just worried about Torn….they all were." The redhead looked at the green-haired girl, seeing that she looked rather distressed, and walked over to her. She laid a hand on his left shoulder, draping her arm across her neck, " Keira…it'll be alright…Torn's been in worse situations." The mechanic shook her head, " Its not just Torn…Jak keeps blaming himself for what happened…I hate seeing him sad." Her bottom lip quivered and she cuddled against the governess for comfort. The redhead blushed and laid her other hand on Keira's hip.

" Don't worry Keira….we'll get Torn back, and Jak will be as happy as ever….you'll see." The mechanic smiled up at Ashelin and the two women just stared at each other for a moment before slowly leaning in. Their moment was interrupted by Samos's joyful cry, " I got it! And its not good!" The two women pulled apart and walked back to the bar. Keira ran over to her father's side and asked, " What is it daddy?" The old sage shook his head, " The plants told me that those idiotic sprites plan to release Anon-Omyous from the dark relm!" Jak looked back at Samos and asked, " Who's Anon-Omyous?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Kiba gazed down at the finished portal and smiled, " Soon my master…you will be free." Hinaka entered the room and said, " Leader, I've brought Torn, like you asked." Kiba turned and said, " Good, send him in Hinaka….you are dismissed." The redhead bowed at the waist and turned, exiting the room. About two mintes later, Torn stood in the doorway. Kiba saw him and nodded, " Enter, my dear Torn."

Torn walked into Kiba's private room and kneeled down, " What is it that you

wish of me, my brother?" Kiba strolled over to his window and gazed down at the large portal made of black eco stone and embedded with 100 dark eco crystals, " Our plan is almost completed, the Master can come through that portal and lead us to victory." He turned to Torn, " But, there is a flaw." Torn looked up at Kiba, " What do you mean my brother?" Kiba turned to his brother and questioned, " Do you know the story of Anon-Omyous?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Keira slammed a giant book down on the bar and said, " Anon-Omyous was the most powerful Dark Maker. He conquered many many worlds before and was known for having the most innocent forms. He could become anything from a hideous metal head, to a beautiful woman. He was so powerful, that even the Precursors couldn't defeat him." Jak blinked and stared at the illustration of a monster who had the top of a voluptuous woman, but the bottom of a scorpantis (scorpion and praying mantis). " My God…that thing looks tough."

Keira nodded, " Oh he is…but according to this book, he was defeated when he came to this planet long ago, by the very first Mar. That Mar used a talisman to trap Anon-Omyous inside the dark relm, keeping him from terrorizing any other worlds." Keira gasped, " Jak! Look at the picture of the talisman!" Jak leaned over and his mouth dropped, " No way….it's the seal of Mar."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Kiba paced back and forth as he said, " That seal is the only thing keeping our master from entering this world, if the Mar still has it, then we will never be able to get our master back." Torn sighed, " Pefect…..how do you propose we take it then? Do you want me to kill him and take it be force?" Kiba shook his head, " no no…that will never work…he's far too powerful for anyone to kill…buuuut…he does have one flaw that I know of." He smirked at Torn evilly and started walking towards him.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Jak fingered the seal, " I can't believe this stupid thing had the power to lock away a dark maker." Daxter jutted into the conversation, " Well, it did have the power to open precursor doors amongst other crap…so I wouldn't doubt its potential for a second! However-" He grabbed the seal from Jak and looked at it, " this thing still just looks like a piece of precursor junk to me. Why would anyone want something like this?"

" Because without that seal, our mission cannot be completed."

The group turned around and saw Kiba standing there, holding Torn against his side, wile his free hand had a dark eco spike pressing against his neck. Jak's eyes went wide and he screamed, " TORN!" Torn gasped and begged, " Jak please! J-just do what he says!" Jak froze and growled at the male, " Let him go you fucker!" Kiba smirked and said, " I'm afraid I can't do that Jak…you have something I want…and I have something you want. Care to make a trade? It's really no concern of mine if I spill your boyfriend's blood all over the nice clean floor."

Jak growled darkly before just clenching his fist and growling, " What do you want?" Kiba laughed softly, " Oh please….you know what I want….something insignificant…just that seal your rat friend is holding." Daxter backed up and said, " Wait a second…Jak, this doesn't feel right…my ottsel senses are tingling all over with this guy!" Jak turned to Daxter and said, " Give me the seal Dax!" Daxter shook his head and said, " Jak wait a sec! Something's wrong here! Why would he kidnap Torn, just to use him as bait? And how come Torn hasn't taken the guy out yet? Last I checked, Tattooed wonder is used to these situations and can get out of it easily."

Ashelin piped in, " he's right Jak…in training, we were taught how to get out of those situations even at gunpoint….Torn was the best at it….this should be easy for him to get out of." Torn let out a cry and screamed, " DAMMIT JAK! JUST GIVE HIM THE SEAL!" Jak glared at Daxter, " GIVE ME THE SEAL DAX!" Daxter growled back, " SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT THOUGH!"

Jak yelled, " I DON"T CARE! TORN HAS A KNIFE TO HIS NECK! GIVE ME THE SEAL!"

Daxter yelled back, " I'M TELLIN YOU JAK! THIS IS BOGUS!

Torn screamed, " JAK!"

Jak suddenly grabbed the seal from Daxter and tossed it at Kiba. The leader of the eco-sprites caught the seal and let go of Torn, who fell right into Jak's arms and panted. Kiba laughed sadistically, " Finally! After all these years, our master can come back!" Jak just held Torn, " Oh god Torn….I thought I'd never see you again-" Jak was shocked as Torn suddenly shoved him away and whipped his head around to glare at Kiba, " You jerk! How dare you hold that knife to my throat! You could've damaged me!" Kiba rolled his eyes, " Brother-dear….I had to make it seem believable." Torn huffed and put his hands on his hips, " Honestly….you owe me big time for this! I hate having to look like this."

Everyone watched in horror as "Torn's" body suddenly morphed into Anko's form. The redhead sighed and flipped his red dreadlocks out of his face, " Ah….much better now." Daxter just stood there pointing, " See! I told you something wasn't right! He's a fake!" Jak growled, " WHERE'S TORN?" Kiba raised an eyebrow, " He's back at the castle….probably overseeing the army now…he doesn't need you anymore…he's taken his rightful place as an eco-sprite." Jak shook his head, " LIAR!" He dove at Kiba, but the male's body turned to smoke and he teleported a foot to the left, " Now now now, Jak….don't be so upset." Jak turned and roared, " GIVE ME TORN! YOU SAID YOU'D GIVE HIM TO ME!"

Kiba laughed, " No, I said I'd give you the person I had in my arms….here he is…have fun Anko." Kiba opened a portal and went through, disappearing into it. Anko laughed, " Oh I will….ready to play Jak?" The red head's eyes started to glow and his skin turned light purple. He laughed darkly as his body melted into a black goo and slid out the door of the bar into the port waters, turning them into black muck. Jak grabbed Daxter and his gun staff, " Come on Dax!" Daxter sat on Jak's shoulder and said, " Right behind ya big guy!" The two heroes ran outside the Naughty Ottsel, only to be greeted with sounds of screaming from citizens and calls from Freedom League guards. Jak stared out over the port and his mouth dropped as he watched his worst nightmare emerge.

From the center of the black waters, a large creature emerged. It stood taller than the port's towers and had Anko's top half, but the bottom half of a snake. The snake body submerged under water in some places, and curved in and out of the lake, curling around a few boats as well. Anko's nails were long and his mouth widened into a smirk, showing a mouthful of long fangs. His eyes looked like purple fire and two large, black horns curled over his hair and around to his ears like the horns of a ram. His hair was still a blood red color, but it was longer and swirled around him like lightning. He laughed darkly and boomed in a deep, demonic voice, " Lets play little mar!" Anko's long snake tongue shot out and curled around Jak, dragging him towards his mouth. Jak struggled against the slimy appendage, but to no avail as Anko threw him up in the air and unhinged his jaw, making it look like his head split in half. The lips curled back to show pink gums and a gaping throat.

Jak made use of his situation and charged up the peacemaker, shooting it down Anko's throat. Anko couldn't close his mouth in time, and the peacemaker bolt shot down his throat. Anko screamed in pain and held his burning throat as Jak landed safely in the threads of Anko's hair. He slid down one strand like a slid and jumped to grasp onto the sprite's ear, sliding down it. He aimed his gun at Anko's right eye and shot it, landing a large amount of Vulcan fury bullets in it. Anko screamed in pain and whacked jak away from his sensitive ear as one hand grasped his eyes. Jak landed in the water and swam toward the nearest boat, getting on top of it.

Anko threw his head back and spat out balls of dark eco at jak. The hero cursed and dodged the attack as Daxter screamed and hid inside Jak's pack. Jak barely missed the sudden claw attack from Anko, one of the claws barely scratched his shirt, missing his skin. Anko grabbed the boat and brought it to his face. He hissed at Back as he shot lasers from his eyes, aiming them to his Jak. The blonde hero ran from the burning lasers, but one nicked his leg, giving him a second degree burn there. Jak cried out in pain and grasped his leg just as Anko started to crush the boat. Jak leapt from the wreckage and took out his peacemaker, shooting another bolt into Anko's other eye as he plunged into the water below. Anko roared and tossed the ruined boat away as he held his bleeding eye. Blood poured from both his eyes as he hissed, " THAT'S IT MAR! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!"

Jak got up onto the bridge of the port and looked up at the sprite, " This guy just won't quit!" Anko held out his arms and immediately darkness swirled around his hands. His ring blade appeared and he held it above his head as it spun around and started to glow, " THIS IS THE END! ONCE MY BLADE CHARGES UP, THE BLAST WILL TAKE OUT YOU AND THIS ENTIRE DAMNED CITY!" Daxter yelled from Jak's shoulder, " Oh shit! If that thing goes off, we're all screwed!" Jak narrowed his eyes as he focused all his energy. His eyes slid shut as light emitted from his body. Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulder as he floated in the air and changed into Light. Light flapped his wings and said in an angelic voice, _**" I shall deal with this demon now." **_

Light flew up towards the creature and focused all his eco energy into his hands. His hands started to glow and form a ball of light. The light creature glared at the dark demon as Anko's eyes widened in fear. Light huffed, _**" Return to hell."**_ and without another word, light eco blasted from his hands in a ray beam, shooting Anko in the chest and breaking a purple crystal on his chest. Anko screamed in pain as he slowly reverted back to his normal form. As his size fell, Anko started plummeting down into the port. He almost hit the, now blue water before Light grabbed him and flew his unconscious body to the Naughty Ottsel.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Three hours later…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Jak had the unconscious Dark sprite spread out in a booth and currently was speaking with Ashelin. The blonde hero held out the purple crystal that had fallen off the redhead's chest when he broke it, " Any idea what this thing is Ash?" The red-haired governess sighed and crossed her arms, " I have no idea…I've never seen anything like this in my entire life." Keira leaned over and stared at the crystal, " It looks sorta like a dark eco crystal…but it's safe to touch…and it's warm…almost like it's alive." Daxter hiccupped from his spot on the bar, " I says we sells it…..we can make a lotta moo-lah wit dis!" He took another glug from a clear bottle filled with blue liquid and wrapped an arm around Tess's ottsel waist, " Hey babey….ya shoulda seen me out dere! I clocked dat red-ha\ired bastard inta next week!" Tess giggled and kept Daxter sitting upright, " Oh my hero!"

Jak heard a pained moan from the booth and looked over, seeing a certain redhead waking up. Anko rubbed his head and blinked his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light. Jak growled and walked over to Anko, shoving the crystal in his face, " Alright you piece of shit….what is this?" Anko caught sight of the crystal and his eyes suddenly filled with rage that was indescribable. He screamed and grabbed the crystal, throwing it against the wall, making it shatter into a million pieces. Jak stepped back, ready to grab his gun incase the boy tried anything. Anko then did something no one expected.

The redhead looked around frantically, " Wh-where am I? Where's Kiba? Did Anon-Omyous wake yet? We have to stop him!" Anko stood up and whimpered in pain as he clutched his side. Jak held out his hands, still confused on why their enemy was so concerned with stopping Kiba, " Woah there…you have a bad cut in your side…you're lucky that Keira was able to heal your eyes and chest in time. Now I will ask my question again….what is that crystal?" Anko looked up at Jak and whimpered, " I'm sorry! I-I couldn't control myself with that THING controlling me!" Keira walked over, " What do you mean by that? The crystal was controlling you?" Anko nodded and said, " Listen well and good….I aint sayin this twice…you guys know the whole story from my mother right? Hopefully he told you before I-" Anko bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

" Never mind…he told you that my grandfather kept all of us…except Torn…well, he created those crystals out of his own eco energy…he poured inside the crystals, all his hatred for humans…and will to bring back Anon-Ymous. The crystals hold a person's free will hostage….it's like I'm watching a movie in my mind…and I can't do anything but watch. Kiba and Hinaka have the crystals as well…but a crystal was never made for Torn, so instead, Kiba created a crystal and used half of his energy. He used it on Torn recently….so now, he's one of them." Jak listened intently and sighed once Anko finished, " Shit…" He sat down in a chair and placed his head in his hands. Anko reached out and laid a hand on Jak's shoulder. Jak flinched and looked up at Anko. Anko pulled back and looked down, " S-sorry….I-I'm sorry for hurting you all…please understand though….my brothers and I aren't bad….in fact….all we want is to be accepted by your people and live in peace….but those damned crystals are preventing any chance of that happening."

Ashelin walked over to Anko and said, " If you want to earn trust with us…you need to show us you're serious….we need you to lead us to your brother's hideout." Anko shook his head, ' Believe me….I would if I could…but its too late…first off, the castle is surrounded by powerful creatures and a huge army. It will take every able man in this world to breach it…and even if you did…Kiba's probably already summoned Anon-Ymous…it's a suicide mission to bring the fight to them." Jak crossed his arms and said, " Ok….so how do you propose we do this then? My lover is being held up in that damn fort." Anko looked up at him, " If you want any chance of winning against them, then gather up everyone you can, and bring them here…make my brother bring the fight to us. Catch my drift?"

Jak looked to Ashelin and said, " That's actually not a bad idea…Ashelin…send out an invitation to all the leaders of the cities…tell them to get their asses over here for a serious conference." Ashelin nodded and said, " Sig will definitely come…and I know Rayne can be persuaded." Jak nodded and said, " I can go to Aeropa and talk with Cyril and Tim…I'm sure they can lend us their air power." Anko smiled and said, " If its alright, I would like to add another person to the mix, the marauder Queen Dahlia-Rhyon. She maybe will help us, if I sweet talk her enough." Jak nodded and said, " So it's settled. We leave at Dawn."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Torn stood in front of the portal, on the right side of Hinaka, just as Kiba entered the courtyard with a look of distress on his face, " I have bad news my kin…our dear brother Anko, has betrayed us. He has gone against our kind and sided with the Mars." Torn and Hinaka's eyes widened and Torn gasped, " How could he?" Kiba held his head high and strutted over to the portal, " it doesn't matter…we have what we need to awaken our dear master." He walked forward with the seal in hand, " All this earth, tremble before the true master, Anon-Ymous!"

Kiba held out the seal and red energy started flowing out from it into the portal like fire. He let go of the seal and the object slowly floated to the middle of the portal. There was a bright light that pierced through the eyes of the dark metal heads that waited anxiously. They screeched in impatience and let out roars of approval as a shadow was seen. Kiba, Torn, and Hinaka stared into the light, as a small child with shoulder-length, purple hair and crimson eyes stepped out. He wore robes of white, stained with blood splatters and a red diamond attached to his forehead. He exited the portal and smiled as the light and portal diminished and fell apart behind him.

The three eco-sprites kneeled down and bowed their heads. Kiba said, " Master Anon-Ymous….we have prepared an army and anxiously await your orders!" Anon-Ymous walked over to the three and said in a smooth voice that still seemed to hold so much malice, " You have done well to prepare for my arrival…and now the time has come to take back this planet once and for all." Kiba stood up along with Hinaka, but as Torn stood up, Anon-Ymous walked over to him and smiled at him, " You…I like you." The small boy grabbed Torn's chin and lifted it up, " You will be my play toy from now on." Torn paled slightly, since, for some reason, he didn't like that idea very much. But Torn still nodded, " Yes, my master." Anon-Ymous leaned down and kissed Torn's soft lips lightly before pulling away and looking over his army, " Now…lets take back MY kingdom."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Surrie: WOO! Finally done! I'm sorry that I won't be updating a lot…I have a lot of school stuff to do now…but hang tight, this chapter's out, so you have something to entertain yourselves with for a while.

Torn: Wait a second….why is a child wanting to kiss me?

Surrie: He doesn't wanna kiss ya….

Torn: Oh….I thought-

Surrie: He wants at fuck ya. XD

Torn:…..of course.

Surrie: Ok, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FOR MY VIEWERS! Do you guys want some Ashelin/Keira fluff in this story? Like on the sidelines? Also, I plan to pair up Anko with someone….but I would like to take a vote from you guys….just say yes or no….

BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE

Remember to comment/fav


	13. Chapter 13 : Beloved Battle

Surrie: YAY! Chapter 12! We're almost done! We have all the action coming up now!

Torn: Ugh, finally, this story is about to end!

Surrie: You loved it.

Torn: no…no I really didn't.

Surrie: Tornie, deNile isn't just a river in Egypt. Anyways, I would like to congratulate Red-Sand-Queen for guessing the question asked in chapter 9 "Red Reaper", "What video game character did I base Anko's weapon and Character off of?". You guys had some awesome guesses….but **Red-Sand-Queen **answered correctly. I based Anko off of Tira from Soul Caliber 3.

Torn: Wow….going old-school aren't you?

Surrie: I only own old games….yeah, I'm a nerd like that. Hey, answer in the review section if any of you guys have played these games: Sly Cooper series, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Scaler, Kya, Monster Hunters, Tomb Raider, or Prince of Persia? Please leave it in the comments if you played one or all of these games…they are very very well-done games! If you haven't played them and are interested in one of them, just PM me and ask me what it's about, and I'll give you a detailed description of not only the story line, but the acting talent, graphics, and fun things about the game.

Torn: Why would they want to play your stupid games?

Surrie: (takes out shotgun) you were saying?

Torn:…on with the story!

**Warning: This story contains imagery that may be offensive to some viewers, if you've read this far, you would know what's in it.**

**Disclaimer: Surrie does NOT own the jak and daxter franchise. She does, however, own the idea for this fan fiction.**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Jak paced back and forth in the Haven City council room. He looked towards the door and back down at the floor again, giving it a death glare that would've sent it running if it had legs. Ashelin sat down at the head of the table, decked out in a beautiful red dress and a blue cape with the haven city seal on it. A gold crown sat on her head, symbolizing her place in the government. She looked at Jak and huffed, " Jak, quit pacing! They're not going to get here any faster with you doing that." Jak growled, " Where the hell are they? They should all be here!" Ashelin crossed her arms and said, " Aren't you supposed to be getting Tym and Cyril from Aeropa?" Jak rubbed his temples and said, " I called them on the communicator, they insisted on coming themselves. Besides, weren't you supposed to track down Rayne?" Ashelin raised an eyebrow and said, " Good point….I called her as well…she said she would be over as soon as she could."

Daxter, who sat on the table piped up, " Eh, I don't trust that girl…after the way she lied to us back in Kras city during that whole racing fiasco, not only that, but she's KREW'S DAUGHTER! As Krew said during that stupid hologram, 'Like father like daughter'." Jak turned to Daxter and said, " Come on Dax, Rayne's changed. I'm sure she will help us. Why wouldn't she?"

The doors soon opened and Anko stepped inside. He wore tight black shorts that went down to his mid-thighs and long boots that covered the rest of his legs. He also wore a strapless tank top and a sleeveless trench coat that trailed down to the backs of his knees. His red dreadlocks were neat and hung over one of his eyes. He smiled at Jak and said, " I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, Queen Dahlia-Rhyon." He turned and held out a hand towards the door as a beautiful woman entered through it. She has pure white hair and chocolate colored skin. She was rather muscular and very tall, almost taller than Torn. Her long ears were pierced all the way up, as was her bottom lip and nose. She wore white lipstick and had white dots on her face, making swirl designs that started at her hairline and swirled over her cheeks like a snake.

Her eyes were narrow and gold in color as she looked around the room, staring down everyone. She wore a long cape with a collar that spread out around her head like a fan. The cape was black and had the Marauder seal in red stitched on the back. She wore a chest plate that was made to fit her bodice well and was made out of scales. The chest plate had no sleeves, so it left the area above her breasts bare. She wore a large black tasset made of the same scales as her breastplate that covered her crotch area and exposed her stomach. Her stomach from the tasset up to the breastplate was covered in fishnet mesh. She also wore armor of the same scale mail on her arms and on her legs as boots. She carried a large broadsword that was made out of a black crystal that seemed to hum very softly. The crystal was sharp and embedded in a large gold handle. It was amazing how a person could use such a large blade, it looked like it weighed a ton.

Jak bowed his head in respect to the Queen then looked to Daxter to see him covered in his own drool. Ashelin stood up and said, " Queen dahlia-Rhyon, I would like to thank you personally for-"

"Save your tanks for later. We can exchange formalities at da celebration when we win dis battle." Dahlia-Rhyon boomed as she took her seat, setting her broadsword against the wall behind her. Her thick marauder accent was as smooth as honey as it flowed off her tongue, yet it was as cold as the ice she lived in. Ashelin nodded and sat down, she could already sense that the marauder queen was a very strong woman, and she respected strong people. Anko sat down next to Dahlia and looked at Ashelin, " So, who else is co-" The door opened again and Sig entered along with Jinx. Sig wore his old armor and went right over to Jak, " Hello cherry. Someone call for some muscle?" Jak smiled and grabbed Sig's hand, giving it a firm squeeze, " great to see you Sig." Sig smiled and pulled Jak into a hug, " I missed ya Dough-boy." He pulled back and held a tinge of sadness on his face, " Sorry about Torn." Jak felt his heart throb and looked down, " Yeah….I just…I'm scared…what if…what if he never comes back?" Sig put a hand on the hero's shoulder and said, " Don't talk like that Jak…we'll get dread-head back soon…and if he puts up a fight, you can just kick his ass and drag him back here."

Jak smiled at Sig and his ears twitched when he heard a familiar voice, " Hey hey Jakey-boy." He turned and smiled at Jinx, who was standing behind Sig with a cigar clenched in his teeth. The blonde bomber took out the cigar and tapped it, letting the ashes fall onto a certain ottsel's head, " Leave all the explosives to me, I'll blow a hole in that fortress so big, even a wasteland metal head will think it's too big of a doorway." Jak smiled nervously, " That's ok Jinx….um….just wait until everyone gets here before we lay out a plan." Jinx shrugged and said, " Suit yerself…but uh…" He leaned forward and whispered, " Who's the sexy redhead in the trench coat?" He motioned to Anko, who was chatting with Dahlia. Jak paled slightly, " uhh….that's Torn's Psychotic brother….who recently joined our side." Jinx smirked and stared at the redhead, " Sooo….it's the commander's brother eh? Well, that give me a nice advantage." he smoothed back his hair and stuck his cigar on top of Daxter head, making the ottsel go running around in circles on the table screaming.

Jinx strutted over to Anko and sat down in the chair next to him, " So…did it hurt?" Anko turned slowly and looked at Jinx weirdly, " Hurt?" Jinx nodded and said, " Yeah….when you fell from heaven?" Anko's eye twitched as he said, " Excuse me?" Jinx smirked and purred, " Oh I'm sorry…I guess I just mistook you for my guardian angel…but that can be changed." Anko narrowed his eyes and growled, " Are you coming onto me?" Jinx shrugged and said, " No….but I'm thinking about coming in you." Jinx soon went flying out of his chair as Anko's fist connected with Jinx's cheek. The room fell silent and Anko screamed, " I AINT A CHEAP WHORE!" Jinx sighed softly and smiled as he rubbed his cheek and peeled himself off the wall, " I just got touched by an angel!" Daxter muttered to Jak, " More like punched by a devil." The room returned to it's original state of chit-chat as Jinx sat down next to Anko again and just settled for staring at the redhead. The door opened again as Tym and Cyril entered the room. Tym waved at Jak and ran over to him, " Heya Jak and daxter!" Both heroes gasped, " Tym!" Jak smiled and said, " I'm glad you could make it." Tym smiled back toothily and adjusted his goggles before pointing at Cyril and saying, " Meet the new king of Aeropa."

Cyril waved shyly at Jak and signed something to Tym. Tym nodded and turned to Jak, " He says that he's honored to be welcomed into this council meeting." Cyril was a rather lovely man with beautiful feminine features. He had long aquamarine hair that curled beautifully and hung down to his waist. His eyes were the palest green and his skin was softer than a flower petal. He wore a lovely white, silk tunic with a green vest over it and dark blue pants with brown leather boots. He also had a gold circlet on his head and a few white flowers braided into a few braids that trailed down the sides of his face. He also had a long green cape with the Aeropa seal on the back in gold. Jak only met Cyril once, and it was over a communicator way back. They hit it off immediately because, like Jak was, Cyril is a mute and communicates through signing. Tym became his personal translator, and according to him, Cyril was a kind, peaceful king who was fair, and just in every situation.

Jak smiled at Cyril and said, " it is an honor to have you here." Cyril smiled gently and sat down next to Sig, who just smiled at the boy, a faint blush started appearing on his cheeks though. Sig had to admit to himself that he's never seen a creature more beautiful than the one sitting next to him. Cyril smiled back at Sig and held a beautifully crafted, golden bow against his lap. He had a leather quiver and beautiful golden arrows in it. The arrows had lazers instead of metal on the ends, making them even more deadly, also the arrows could disappear and reappear in the quiver, giving Cyril an endless supply.

Back over on the other side of the table, Jinx and anko were still arguing. Apparently, Jinx was trying to brush off some dust on Anko's chest, face, thighs, and butt, and didn't understand why he got slapped for each time. Jinx's cheeks were bright red from being slapped so much, but he was smiling brightly. The door opened again and the last guest arrived…Rayne. The blue-haired woman strutted in and smiled beautifully at everyone, " Hello everyone…forgive me for my tardiness." Jak smiled at Rayne and said, " Glad you could come." Ashelin put on a fake smile and clenched her fists, trying to keep from attacking the bluenette. She suddenly shouted, " Alright, the meeting is now in session!" Everyone took their seats and stared at Ashelin, awaiting her proposition. The Governess placed her hands behind her back and stood straight, " I would first like to take the opportunity to thank each of you for taking the time to come here."

Ashelin turned to Jak and nodded, the hero resumed from there as Ashelin sat back down, " Something evil has invaded our world. This is something even worse that all the things that have happened before…because it's something that even I cannot stop alone." He gulped and took in a breath before continuing, " The dark lord Anon-Ymous…..had been resurrected and brought back into this world." There was silence for a moment before everyone started yelling and demanding answers.

" Are you serious Cherry?"

" Why do you tell us dis now!

" Cyril says that this is impossible! Anon-Ymous could never be resurrected!"

Anko slammed his hands down, making everyone go silent and look at him. The redhead looked at everyone with a stern gaze and said, " I wish, from the bottom of my heart, that I can tell you this is all just a big joke…..but I cannot. What Jak says is true….Anon-Ymous has returned….and he already has a dark army of corrupted metal heads that will overrun every city no matter how strong."

Dahlia looked at Anko and asked, " How do you know dis?"

Anko sighed and closed his eyes, " I am ashamed to admit this….but my brothers and I, are the ones who brought him back." Immediately people started yelling again, but Anko held up a hand and said, 'Please let me finish." He walked over to Ashelin and stood next to her as he continued, " My grandfather captured me and two of my brothers. He controlled our minds using these dark eco crystals he created. He made us have a hatred for humans and a will to serve Anon-Ymous."

Sig interrupted, " Wait a second, you said 'humans'…are you not human?"

Anko shook his head, " No, I'm not….and neither are my brothers. We are a race similar to Precursors…in fact…we're the ones who created the precursors….we are the mythical Eco Sprites." Gasps were heard as the people absorbed this new information. Cyril signed to Tym and Tym said, " Cyril asks, ' if what you say is true….show us your power of creation.'."

Anko nodded and said, " I figured you would ask that." He held out his hand, making his ring blade form. He spun it around on his wrist before tossing it up in the air, making it float above his head. He brought his hands around it without touching it and lowering it down to aim out in front of him. The ring blade glowed and the middle filled with light. Anko grunted as he focused his energy and a beam shot out onto the table. When the beam disappeared, a small animal laid in the middle of the table. The creature was small and purple in color. He has black strips on his back, legs, tails, ears, and cheeks. He looked up and made a clicking sound similar to a muse's. His ears were very large and looked just like a muse's, but his body was similar to a crocodog's. He had two very bushy tails the waved in the air and the face of an ottsel. The creature smiled and made that clicking noise again as the people in the room stared at it.

" Cyril says that he believes you now."

The creature ran towards Anko and jumped into his arms, giving his face a few licks. Anko giggled and hugged the furry creature before setting him on the ground, " That is only a fraction of my power. My forefathers created the universe…including your world. But my grandfather used our powers for evil, and so have my brothers. We have turned normal metal heads into dark eco monstrosities. My brothers have no free will, they are not evil…which is why we cannot kill them." Rayne huffed, " So how are we supposed to stop them if we cannot kill them?" Anko took out the crystal that once controlled him and tossed it on the table, " Destroy that…it's how Jak saved me. You will not be able to kill my brothers…and even if you could, you shouldn't. It will take all three of us to kill Anon-Ymous." Jak nodded and said, " Now that the briefing is done, here's our plan. We need you to gather up every able body you have to help fight this threat." He laid out a battle plan and said, " First, we'll evacuate everyone in the city to a stronghold in the Temple. Next, we set up long distance shooters up on the city wall. Sig, Rayne, I'll need you to gather every man who can fight and place them outside the city.

Cyril, we need you to collect every ship you can and be our air advantage. And lastly, dahlia…you need to gather every vehicle you can and make up the cavalry." Dahlia sighed, " Even if we do dat…it will not make a difference. We are outnumbered. Dey will crush us! It is a suicide mission." Jak leaned down a little and said, " We aren't doing a battle….we're creating a diversion. While you are fighting the army, Anko, Daxter, and I will sneak into the fortress and take back the Eco Sprites. Once we have them, we can get rid of Anon-Ymous forever. He is not going to appear in battle…for the chance that he could be injured. At the castle, he had little support and will be easier to attack. I know it's risky…but this is the only way."

Dahlia sighed, " You ask for a hard ting….my men will be going to dere deaths if we do dis….but we are marauders…and we will fight to da end to protect our way of life." She stood up and nodded at Jak, " I will join you….my sword is yours to command." Sig stood as well and said, " I've fought alongside you many times Cherry…I figure that I can have just one last battle. Just tell me the limit of how many I can kill so I don't overdo it." Jak smiled and nodded to Sig. Cyril and Tym stood and Cyril signed to Tym. Tym turned to Jak and said, " Cyril says that he owes you much for saving Aeropa. His bow is yours to use as you see fit." Jinx jumped up and said, " Well blondie, I haven't said no to ya yet…and I aint gonna start now." Jak grinned and looked to the last person still sitting, " Well Rayne? Are you with us?"

Rayne looked around the room and huffed, " This is the worst plan ever….but….ah well…" She stood up and asked, " When do you want us to start?" Jak nodded and announced, " Gather your troops and meet back here in 7 days….we only have that long."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Kiba walked down the hallway of the castle to the throne room, where Master Anon-Ymous resided. He entered the room only to be greeted with the sight of Torn being whipped by the dark lord. Kiba's eyes filled with shock and he screamed, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING?….m-master." Anon-Ymous stopped just as he tossed the whip back and turned to Kiba, " I was bored…and he was available." Torn laid on the ground, arms held down by two dark metal heads. His back was covered in long red gashes and blood poured from each one. The brunette was pale and trying not to cry as the large amounts of pain he was receiving from the cruel treatment.

Kiba shook with anger. Even though he had a will to serve Anon-Ymous, he also wanted to protect Torn, " Master….please…I-if you are bored…go torture some of the soldiers." Anon-Ymous huffed and walked over to Torn, stepping on his back, making the wounded man cry out in pain, " Oh, but those beasts don't scream like he does….ah….such a beautiful sound to hear." Kiba's eyes glowed as the crimson color turned darker. His anger kept rising, but he remained calm, " Master….we must talk about the battle plans." Anon-Ymous took his foot off Torn's back, making the ex-commander whimper in pain. The child circled his toy and droned, " And what plan would that be?" Kiba shuffled on his feet, struggling to keep his eyes off of Torn, " Th-the plans for the war tomorrow." Anon-ymous laughed, " Ha! Tomorrow? There will be no war tomorrow….I just got here and I haven't had time to settle down and…play." He cracked the whip back and slashed it across Torn's thighs, making him cry out in pain. Kiba winced and clenched his fists tighter, " But Master, we must attack! The army is complete and we must rid this planet of humans before they can rise up." Anon-Ymous giggled, " Oh please…don't be silly. The humans are of no threat to me." Kiba raised an eyebrow, " but what about the Mar?" Anon-Ymous growled, " He isn't even worthy of a challenge. He is nothing like his ancestors were." Kiba sighed, " master…please, we need to set a date for the battle." Anon-Ymous groaned in irritation, " Alright….we leave in 6 days." Kiba screamed, " 6 DAYS? IT'LL TAKE A WHOLE DAY JUST TO MARCH TO HAVEN! BY THAT TIME THEY'LL HAVE A FULL ARMY!" Kiba stopped as a ball of lightning shot out at his face, nicking his cheek and leaving a cut on it. Kiba shook and held his cheek as his eyes went wide.

Anon-Ymous growled darkly, " Do not even act like that matters…the humans are weak…pitiful! No matter how many soldiers they gather, they will stand no chance against me." He turned back to Torn and growled at Kiba, " Now get out of my sight, you irritate me." Kiba bowed at the waist and growled through clenched teeth, " yes, master." He turned and left the throne room. Anon-Ymous smirked at Torn who laid there on the ground still, only dressed in his black slacks. The two dark metal heads who held him down chuckled with laughed and anticipation. Anon-Ymous smirked down at his prey and purred, " You're such a pretty boy….just like a doll. You'll be a good boy and do what I want right?" Torn looked back and whispered huskily, " Wh-what do you wish…m-my lord?" Anon-Ymous smirked and kneeled down over Torn. He grabbed the hem of his pants and ripped them down, exposing the brunettes' bare ass, " I wish for a little fun."

He spread Torn's ass, making the brunette's eyes widen as a finger was entered inside him. He gasped as the icy digit drove in and out of his body. Anon-Ymous smirked at the sounds coming from his toy as he entered two more fingers inside Torn. Torn groaned in pain and begged, " St-stop…I-I don't want this!" Anon-Ymous growled, " I don't care….I want this." He pulled out his fingers and undid his pants, pulling them down slightly to reveal a small 5 inch erection. Torn panicked and yelled, " wait! You're a child! This is wrong!" Anon-Ymous grabbed Torn's hair and growled, " I am not a child. I am just using a child's body. No one ever suspects a child right?" With that, he thrust all 5 inches inside Torn's body. Torn couldn't feel any pleasure from the boy at all, he just felt pain as the dark lord shoved himself in and out of his body. Torn felt a familiar feeling with this. He couldn't understand why though….it was like his body was used to this sort of treatment.

" Mm your hole is delicious….it just sucks me right in…your body is definitely made for sex…just like a perfect little whore." He moaned and thrust in and out faster and harder, Torn's tight entrance caressed the flesh of the dark master. Torn just laid there, not making any noise, he just clenched his eyes shut and begged for it to be over. He felt a rush of fluid inside of him and heard the Dark master's grunt of pleasure as he came inside Torn's body. The boy pulled out, bringing a rush of thick semen with him. He tucked his cock back inside his pants and smirked at Torn, " I'll have to keep you around my little doll." He looked to the guards holding Torn down and demanded, " Take him to my chambers…and dress him up nicely. The metal heads nodded and picked up Torn, carrying him away. Anon-Ymous skipped back to his throne and sat down on it, " I just fucked your boyfriend Jak….what are ya gonna do about it huh?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Anko drank a "fruity Muse" drink in the Naughty Ottsel slowly as he sat on the stool. He couldn't help but keep thinking about all that was happening now. He wanted nothing more than to go fully dark and just storm that castle and wring Anon-Ymous's skinny little neck…but he knew it would be a futile effort…the only thing he would succeed in, is getting himself captured and re-assimilated. He sighed and banged his head on the bar table, letting out a groan.

" Now now…don't bang your head on the counter…ya could hurt your pretty face."

Anko growled as he looked up to see Jinx leaning against the counter next to him. Anko growled, " I'm not interested in anything you have to say." Jinx pouted and cooed, " awww is that any way to talk to your knight in shining armor?" Anko glared at Jinx and hissed, " the "knight" better get his hand off my ass before his shining armor gets cut off and shoved down his throat." Jinx quickly removed his hand and purred, " Well…I guess you temper is as flaming as your hair…speaking of which…is that color natural?" Anko raised an eyebrow, " yeah…..it's natural." Jinx leaned forward and whispered, " prove it to me?"

Anko slammed his drink down and glared at Jinx, " Listen bud, I don't want anything to do with you! Leave me alone or else!" Jinx smiled and said, " Or else what? You hurt me, and Jak'll think you're still bad…you'll be kicked out of the circle of trust." Anko froze and growled, " Fine….look, if I sleep with you, will you leave me the fuck alone?" Jinx's eyes shined with happiness, " You bet, my bloody angel." Anko growled and grabbed Jinx's arm none-too-gently, pulling him towards the back room. Jinx tossed a wad of orbs at Tess, bribing her to let them use the back room quickly.

As soon as they were inside, Jinx locked the door and grabbed the redhead, planting his lips on the younger male's softer ones. Anko let out a surprised gasp and grabbed onto Jinx's shirt, pulling him closer. The blonde was about to grope Anko's ass when the redhead suddenly pushed him down onto the floor and got on top of him. Jinx stared up into those stormy amethyst eyes and watched as Anko pulled off his trench coat, letting it be tossed onto the floor behind him. He licked his upper lip as he trailed his hands under Jinx's shirt and pulled it up, running his cool palms over the sturdy chest. Jinx moaned in pleasure as those beautiful, soft hands caressed his skin. He reached behind Anko and grabbed two handfuls of his plush ass, making the redhead moan sexily. Anko trailed his hands down Jinx's stomach to his belt, which he undid and pulled off. He held the belt out in both hands and slid his tongue along the leather sexily, staring at Jinx the whole time.

Jinx blushed and felt his cock immediately go hard. The little minx defiantly wasn't a virgin, that was certain. Anko suddenly grabbed Jinx's hands and tied his hands together. The redhead smirked and purred, " We're gonna do this MY way. So just shut up and enjoy." He slid down the blonde's body until his face was near Jinx's crotch. He turned his body around so his ass was in the blonde's face and growled, " How bad do you want me?" Jinx moaned as he stared at the source of his arousal, " Very badly….I wanna grab your sexy ass and fuck it so hard you won't be able to walk for a year." Anko blushed and felt his cock harden as Jinx talked dirty. He moaned and sat up, pulling down his shorts to expose his erection and well-defined buttocks. He laid back down on jinx's body and rubbed against him, " Show me."

He suddenly let out a girly shriek as he felt a tongue probe his entrance. He panted and reached behind his body, spreading his cheeks apart to give Jinx more room to tongue him. Jinx swirled his tongue around the rim teasingly before shoving it inside, digging the appendage in and out, making the redhead pant and whimper in pleasure. Anko reached his hands over to Jinx's obvious bulge and undid his pants. He massaged his cock and balls through his underwear before pulling it down. He blushed at the blonde bomber's size, really loving the large cock. He watched white liquid pearls drip from the slit of the cock and slide down the head with lust. He grabbed the large organ and pumped it with his hand as his tongue lapped at the hot, throbbing tip. Jinx moaned and pressed his mouth on Anko's rectum, sucking on the rip and pressing his tongue inside him as deep as it would go.

Anko moaned and pushed the tip in his mouth as he sucked on the bulbous tip lovingly. He absolutely loved the taste, the smell, and every single thing about Jinx's cock…his balls were perfectly round and devoid of hair. Anko pulled the tip out of his mouth and teethed the blonde's scrotum, making the cigar lover hiss, " Hey watch it, Red." Anko looked back at Jinx and giggled, " Sorry….you just taste so good." He sat up and pulled his wet ass away from Jinx. He turned around and pulled off his shorts, now only wearing the strapless tank top, and the thigh-high boots. He bent his knees and spread his thighs wide open. He leaned back and balanced on his hands so Jinx could get a perfect view of his crotch and entrance. Jinx felt his entire face go read as he stared at the brunette's lovely body. He noticed the short red pubes and laughed, " So, you are a natural red."

Anko rolled his eyes and growled, " Just shut up and watch me fuck myself on your dick." With that said, the ring-blade wielder impaled himself on Jinx's cock, making the both of them cry out in pleasure and slight pain from the sudden heat and tightness. Anko panted and started riding Jinx's fat erection. The blonde grunted as his cock was sucked on by the former enemies' asshole. Anko threw his head back and moaned loudly as he feeling Jinx's cock strike places inside him that made his entire body tremble. He brought hips hips all the way up and pulled Jinx's cock all the way out of his body before slamming himself back down, making the blonde let out a loud moan. Jinx started grinding his hips up against Anko's ass every time the boy pushed himself down.

Jinx struggled to keep his eyes open as the view of Anko's perfect ass sucked on his hard rod. After what seemed like an eternity, Anko let out a scream and came all over Jinx's stomach. Jinx let out a cry of pleasure as he exploded inside Anko's hot body, filling him with warm sperm. Anko collapsed on Jinx's body, his own form shined with sweat and his rectum leaked white seed. He pulled himself off of Jinx, making the flow of semen larger as it dripped down his thighs.

The blonde man blushed when he saw the mess he made between the beautiful boy's legs. He sat up and tried to undo his wrists. He held out his wrists and cleared his throat. Anko looked at Jinx blankly before his face went red and he squeaked as he rushed to undo the restraints on Jinx's wrists. Jinx immediately pulled the redhead into a hug as soon as he was released. He sighed, " I'm sorry….but….I don't think I can keep my promise of leaving you alone. I-I'm sorry…I just-" Jinx was silent as Anko kissed him fully. The redhead pulled away and smiled softly, " I know…I don't mind." He smiled and nuzzled against Jinx. He just felt so safe in the blonde's arms…like he belonged there. Jinx smiled and sighed as he pulled his new lover onto his lap. He grabbed Anko's coat and wrapped it around the boy's body.

Anko looked up and smiled at Jinx as the blonde kissed him again. They sat there locked in a passionate kiss as Tess stood against the door outside, her fur on her cheeks bright red. She giggled and went back to work, deciding that they could stay in there for as long as they wished.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.

Surrie: Oh noes! What is gonna happen now? Torn is reduced to a toy and Jinx has fallen for the enemy/new comrade! What will happen?

Torn:…..this is pedophilia….

Surrie: Pardon?

Torn: A child….raped me….that is pedophilia…it's illegal and you're gonna get reported now.

Surrie: He isn't a child though…anon-Ymous is a being that can take the forms of many things…he just so happened to take the form of a child…

Torn: Yeah but-

Surrie: (throws a law book at his head) READ IT! ITS LEGAL!

Torn:….ow

Jak: Please read and review…also, keep negative comments to yourself if you're just gonna make surrie rage at you.

Surrie: I WILL EAT YO HEAD!

Jak: Thank you to all the reviewers!


	14. Chapter 14 : Authors note

Surrie: Hey guys….I know I've been gone a long time, so sorry for the radio darkness. This is not a new chapter….its just an author's note.

Torn: Sure….this'll make them happy….

Jak: Let her talk!

Surrie: Anyways….I've been very busy lately, what with starting college and getting my life in order. I also had one of my stories taken down and because of stupid trolling people….I've been cursed with extreme writers block. I have NO inspiration whatsoever! I've actually been thinking about quitting fan fiction altogether.

Torn: YAY!

Jak: (smacks Torn) shut it.

Surrie: I'm really super sorry. I'm putting this story on hold for a while, just until I get back on my feet…and I may be reposting Never 4 gotten, but if I do, I'm going to refurbish it and possibly make it more story based then straight shit. Don't worry though, I'm not gonna be completely away. I'll post little one-shots every now and then to keep you guys satisfied…also I'm uploading pictured I've drawn on DA. I am currently drawing Jak and daxter Ocs for future stories and I'm also doing a comic with a friend of mine. If you guys can, support me on DA and make sure you root for me. Another reason I've been so blocked is because I think my stories aren't as popular as I want them to be. Oh well, I have a nice fan base and that's ok with me. Still…I wish I could get more comments or viewers…you guys have no idea how much your comments and praise inspire me.

Torn: For better or worse…

Jak: Shh!

Surrie: Anyways, I think I've droned on looooong enough. Sayonara for now everyone.


	15. Chapter 15 : IMPORTANT AUTHOR UPDATE!

Surrie: HIIII GUUUUYS!(Dodges bricks) WAIT WAIT! I'M SORRY! I know this isn't the next chapter, but I had to do an update! If anyone's still interested in this story-

Torn: No one cares! Come on….why do you have to break out of your funk RIGHT NOW?! I was enjoying my vacation! Now I need to go back into your stupid ass story and get raped by multiple people! Why do people like this shit?! It has no plot and your writing style is freakin retarded!

Surrie:….wow…well, before I go kill myself thanks to Torn-

Torn: You're welcome everyone!

Surrie:…..I would like to let you all know that I have already started the next chapter for _The Darkness Inside of Me_. Chapter 14 is underway! I managed to break myself out of the cold, unforgiving jaws of writers block and got enough inspiration to continue the story. I have an entire plot set out and things are going to get more heated up guys! I decided to really focus the next chapters on plot instead of smex, so don't expect lemons for a while…just some cute fluff for your peanut butter sandwiches!

Torn: Did you forget to take your medicine?

Surrie: nooooo…(shifty eyes) Anyways, expect more stuffs from me! Also, I plan to add another chapter to T_he Life of the Less Fortunate_, and I have a project in the shop for another story from a different franchise ( or from J& D). All I need is for you guys to tell me what you will want to see. Here are the pairings and franchises you can choose from.

**EXAMPLE: Seme/Uke (name of work characters are from) type of story [story in mind]**

Jack/Pitch (Rise of the guardians-movie) romance/drama [Thinking about a Beauty and the Beast parody]

Misaki Yata/Fushimi Saruhiko (K project-anime) comedy/smut [Misaki is a sailor for the red pirate. One day, they accidently catch two mermaids in their net, but this is far from a _Little Mermaid _tale. One of the mermen has taken a fancy to Misaki and tries to grope him at every chance he gets. Will Misaki give into the temptations of a beautiful merman, or will poor Fushimi be turned into a tuna sandwich?]

Malavai Quinn/Male SithOC (Star wars: The Old Republic-RPG) comedy/romance/drama [When Malavai joined Lord Alloye's crew, he was told that his skills would be of use…this was NOT what he had in mind. Malavai is trapped in his own personal hell when he is shut in a small ship with a wreck less brute soldier, two hormonal females, a dumb alien, and a sex-hungry sith lord with sadistic tendencies and a liking for him.]

HunterOC/SmokerOC (Left 4 dead-video game) drama/smut [A re-make of my old fic Never 4 Gotten, with less sex and more plot. Zombies fight over territory, and two rival gangs battle for control of the streets.]

Jak/Torn (Jak and Daxter-video game) comedy/adventure [Jak, Daxter, and the crew travel 30 years into the future after Jak's future self appears and asks for help. The world is destroyed and future Jak, calling himself Mar, needs the help of his past self and friends to find and rescue the future sages from the clutches of an evil man.]

Surrie: So, with that said, let me know what you guys think, and make sure to leave a comment on which story you want to see next. LOV YOU ALL! BYE!


End file.
